Confessions d'une Serdaigle paresseuse
by Wendeeh
Summary: Si vous pensiez que les Serdaigles étaient ennuyeux & mornes, Loredana Lombardo vous prouvera le contraire ! Jusqu'où son addiction pour le shopping va-t-elle la mener ? Saura-t-elle reprendre le dessus, pour les beaux yeux du Gryffondor qu'elle convoite?
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou ! Alors voilà, je suis une nouvelle sur le site des FanFictions.  
J'adore en lire des tonnes, en écrire aussi, mais je n'en ai encore jamais publié.  
C'est donc ma toute première.. Une romance Remus/O.C. !  
Je sais que dans ce 1er chapitre, on ne verra pas beaucoup (voire pas du tout) Remus, mais c'est juste histoire de vous faire faire connaissance avec Loredana, ma petite héroïne ^_^  
Si vous voyez des ressemblances entre elle & Becky Bloomwood.. C'est normal ! Je voulais faire une sorte de crossover entre les deux, car j'adore le personnage de Sophie Kinsella.  
__**Bref, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, me laisser vos impressions, etc. ! **_

**:: A girl can never have too many shoes ::**

J'ai marché des kilomètres,  
J'ai usé mes vieilles chaussettes  
J'me suis fait des ampoules  
Maintenant je marche comme une poule !  
Puis, enfin, je les ai vues,  
Là, au détour d'une rue !  
C'était elles, j'en étais sûre...  
Mes nouvelles, mes belles chaussures !  
_Cristine, Les Chaussures_

Vous pensiez que les Serdaigles étaient des créatures ennuyeuses et mornes, toujours fourrés dans leurs gros bouquins poussiéreux, sans aucun sens de l'humour ? Vous aviez raison. Enfin, pour la plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas. Franchement, je me demande comment, à dix-sept ans, ils peuvent être aussi _adultes_. Je veux dire, je sais, on est censés être majeurs, mais notre vie commence seulement, non ? Maintenant, on a _enfin_ l'âge légal pour aller danser dans les boîtes magiques à la mode, ou pour boire de l'alcool dans les pubs. Pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, bien sûr – comme si j'avais attendu d'avoir dix-sept ans pour danser en boîte. Mais les Serdaigles ! Allez leur parler d'une soirée pyjama entre filles dans le dortoir, avec un bon verre de magicosmopolitain et des jeux débiles comme « action-vérité » ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer leur tête, emplie d'un mélange d'horreur, de dégoût et de peur, comme si c'était contagieux. Non, ils ne poseraient même pas l'orteil à dix mètres de la frontière entre ce qui est autorisé et ce qui ne l'est pas « autorisé – interdit ». Et maintenant qu'ils ont l'âge d'enfin s'éclater, pensez-vous qu'ils en profitent ? Que nenni ! Enfin, si, ils s'éclatent, il n'y a pas à dire : depuis la moitié de leur sixième année ils s'entraînent déjà pour leurs Aspics. Le pire ? Leurs joues toutes roses d'excitation quand ils vous parlent d'un de ces sorts barbants à mourir et totalement inutile qu'ils réussissent enfin à maîtriser – par contre, demandez-leur s'ils connaissent un seul sort pour empêcher le rouge à lèvres de déraper sur les dents. Là, ils sèchent. Mais bon sang, on est jeunes ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut en profiter !

Je me demande ce que moi-même je fiche à Serdaigle. C'est un peu comme le jour et la nuit. Je me serais assez bien vue à Poufsouffle, plutôt. Hum, non, je n'ai pas leur patience. À Gryffondor, alors ? Non, à vrai dire, ils me font un peu peur, tous, ils ont cet air de détermination dans les yeux comme si le monde leur appartenait, et ils sont si susceptibles ! Ils montent sur leurs grands chevaux pour un oui ou pour un non. Quant à Serpentard, et bien… Ils me font encore plus peur, avec leur air sournois et mauvais.

Je crois qu'en fait, j'ai plus atterri à Serdaigle en désespoir de cause que pour une autre raison.

Il doit pourtant bien y avoir du Serdaigle en moi. Cependant, pas dans la façon traditionnelle dont les gens se le représentent. C'est vrai, je suis assez forte en Enchantements et en Métamorphose, mais je trouve ça plus marrant de s'en servir pour des choses vraiment utiles et fun : j'adore les sortilèges très _girly_ du magazine B*Witched, par exemple. Je les réussis tous du premier coup !

Mais ça, ne le répétez à personne. Car, bon, maintenant qu'on se connaît un peu, je peux vous l'avouer. De toute façon vous vous en rendrez bien vite compte par vous-même : j'ai une réputation de parfaite petite Serdaigle. Calme, discrète, intelligente et travailleuse. Et cette réputation, j'y tiens ! C'est la seule façon d'être tranquille, dans cette fichue école.

J'ai encore un secret pour vous : Poudlard m'énerve ! Le comble, pour une Serdaigle ! Ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai bien essayé de m'y faire, mais je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. J'aime bien critiquer les gens avec ma meilleure amie, oui, mais ici… Ici, c'est vraiment abusé. J'ai l'impression que c'est un sport national chez certaines personnes. Les réputations vont à toute vitesse, à plus forte raison quand vous êtes une fille. Quand vous êtes populaire, les rumeurs les plus folles courent à votre sujet : « Elle n'a pas grossi, elle ? » « Si, mais il paraît qu'elle est enceinte de Dumbledore… » « Elle sort avec lui ? Mais je croyais qu'elle sortait avec le gars de sa classe ! » « C'est une pute, tu ne le savais pas encore ? ». Quand vous n'êtes pas populaire, c'est vacherie sur vacherie. Bel exemple : ce gars de Serpentard, Rogue. J'admets qu'il a l'air un peu louche, et fouineur, mais de là à le traiter de la sorte…

Non, croyez-moi, ici, il ne vaut mieux pas faire de vagues. Alors je garde pour moi mes amusements peu orthodoxes pour une fille de ma maison (les vêtements, les chaussures, les magazines, les garçons, l'alcool, la fête et les boîtes de nuit) et je feins de l'intérêt pour ce qui me fait intérieurement bailler (le nouveau décret du Ministre de la Magie, le devoir d'études des runes à rendre pour dans deux mois, trois semaines et six jours, les examens qui approchent à grands pas, après tout, on est presqu'en octobre, et la rumeur selon laquelle Evy Leagues, de Poufsouffle, sortirait avec un Gryffondor de deux ans en moins qu'elle).

C'est d'ailleurs de cette dernière rumeur que sont en train de bavarder mes camarades de classe, lors du souper. Je pousse de petits « Nooon ? », « Ah bon ? » et « C'est pas vrai » une fois de temps en temps, pour avoir la paix, tout en mangeant mes petits pois et en me demandant s'ils ont déjà reçu les nouvelles bottes à talon haut de Wendy Weller, à MagiClothes, la super petite boutique de fringues ultra tendances que j'ai repérée au terme de longues heures de pérégrinations à Pré-au-Lard.

Comprenez bien, je suis une fille, c'est vrai. J'aime bien les ragots, connaître les derniers potins. Avec ma meilleure amie, on peut passer des heures à analyser le comportement d'une personne lorsqu'elle est face à quelqu'un dont nous soupçonnons qu'elle est amoureuse. Mais ça reste innocent. Ça reste gentil. Jamais nous ne dirions ni ferions quoi que ce soit pour les mettre mal à l'aise. Mais les petites piques que se lancent les élèves entre eux, les moqueries, tout ça… Non, vraiment, je ne cautionne pas.

-Loredana ? fait une voix familière à l'autre bout de la table.

Je lève les yeux vers Giussy, ma meilleure amie, coincée entre deux assommants Serdaigles de son année (elle est en 6ème).

-Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu pourras, euhm… Jeter un œil à mon dernier devoir d'Enchantements ? Je voudrais ton avis.

Je lui lance un sourire radieux.

-Je termine, et je te rejoins. Dans la classe du troisième étage, comme d'habitude ?

-Ca me semble parfait, répond-elle.

Elle me sourit et se lève de table. Je me hâte de terminer mon repas et je m'excuse auprès de mes camarades pour aller retrouver Giussy.

« Jeter un œil à mon dernier devoir » est notre nom de code pour « se retrouver pour discuter chiffons et maquillage ». Comme ça on garde la face devant nos camarades de dortoir et on se paie une franche soirée de rigolade. Croyez-moi, je vais beaucoup lui manquer, à Giussy, quand je serai partie.

J'arrive dans la salle de classe que nous avons l'habitude d'occuper pour nos soirées filles. Dans la Salle Commune, il y a toujours du mouvement, on ne peut pas parler librement, et tout le monde vous regarde de travers si vous osez sortir le B*witched ou un autre magazine du genre.

-Alors ? je demande avec avidité une fois que j'ai soigneusement refermé la porte derrière moi.

-J'y suis presque, et toi ?

-Presque aussi !

Nous poussons des cris hystériques. Notre dernière trouvaille ? Maîtriser le sort d'invisibilité afin de pouvoir sortir en douce de Poudlard et faire la fête dans les boîtes toutes les nuits. L'an passé, je le faisais avec mon autre grande amie, Stella, de Gryffondor, et des amies à elle, mais elles ont quitté l'école et le passage secret que nous empruntions a été rebouché. Il nous faut donc développer d'autres techniques. On a réussi la dernière fois, grâce à une potion, mais c'est vraiment trop dangereux. On a dû aller piquer des ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle du prof, et c'était moins une pour qu'il nous attrape.

-Montre voir ! me lance Giussy.

Je m'assieds alors en position du lotus, les mains jointes à hauteur de la poitrine, la baguette magique bien droite, et je fais le vide dans mon esprit. Quand je me sens prête, au bout de quelques minutes, je lance la formule : « Invisibilis ! ». Une pluie de paillettes mauves jaillit du bout de ma baguette et se désintègre avant d'avoir atteint le sol.

Sous le regard étonné et envieux de Giussy, je me sens disparaître petit à petit. Mon corps est ankylosé et ma peau est de plus en plus pâle, et bientôt il ne reste de moi que de vagues couleurs délavées, de moins en moins décelables. Malheureusement, cela ne dure que quelques instants et bientôt je reprends ma forme normale.

Je reste assise encore quelques instants, pantelante. Le souci, avec ce truc, c'est que ça me vide de mon énergie et que ça ne dure jamais plus de quelques secondes. Il faut encore que je m'entraîne mais j'ai peur de ne pas y parvenir avant la fin de l'année scolaire et là, à quoi ça servira, de me rendre invisible pour sortir en douce du collège, puisque je l'aurais quitté ?

-A toi, dis-je à Giussy en me relevant et en allant m'appuyer sur le bord de la table.

-Oh, Lola, je suis loin de le faire aussi bien que toi ! s'exclame-t-elle, chagrine. Dire que je me croyais si bien partie !

-Mais non, ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre que tu le fais très bien. N'oublie pas non plus que j'ai un an de plus que toi, et que c'est de la très haute magie ! Allez, vas-y ! C'est en t'entraînant que tu y arriveras le mieux !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Giussy hoche la tête et s'assied dans la même position que moi. Elle prend bien son temps pour vider son esprit et prononce la formule. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe rien, puis, soudain, je ne vois plus du tout son visage ni ses mains : seuls semblent flotter ses yeux et ses vêtements. C'est assez effrayant, je dois dire… et très drôle aussi. J'essaie de toutes mes forces de ne pas me moquer mais, au moment où je me mords les lèvres pour réfréner mon sourire, Giussy ouvre un œil. Voyant mon expression, elle a envie de rire aussi. Alors elle hoquète et c'est encore plus drôle car, sous les effets de son rire, sa peau réapparaît puis disparaît de nouveau. Je ne peux plus me retenir et j'éclate de rire. Elle redevient totalement visible et rigole avec moi.

-C'est… Si… Nul ? réussit-elle à articuler.

-Non ! Non, Giussy… je t'assure… tu te débrouilles… à merveille ! je fais en m'essuyant les yeux, pleins de larmes. C'est juste… très surprenant ! Il ne restait que tes vêtements et tes yeux ! Elle rigole encore plus fort et mon fou-rire me reprend. C'est ça qui est génial avec Giussy. Elle n'arrête pas de rire et il est vraiment super communicatif !

Nous parvenons enfin à nous calmer et Giussy s'appuie au pied d'une chaise pour récupérer.

-Il va vraiment falloir travailler ça, dit-elle. À quoi ça sert de devenir invisibles si après on est crevées ? Comment veux-tu qu'on aille danser toute la nuit ?

-Ca viendra, avec le temps. Je suis de moins en moins fatiguée, moi, à force de le faire.

-Moi aussi, heureusement. Oh, j'ai hâte !

-Moi aussi ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on n'a plus fait la fête ?

-Trop longtemps. Elle m'énerve, cette école. On est jeunes, on est supposés profiter de nos belles années, non ? Après Poudlard c'est tout de suite l'université, ou le travail. Alors quoi ? C'est quand on aura quarante ans et une flopée de mômes aux basques qu'on ira s'amuser jusqu'aux petites heures ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Tous les ans, j'envoie un petit mot anonyme à Dumbledore pour lui suggérer l'idée de faire un bal. Mais tout ce qu'il y a c'est ce stupide banquet d'Halloween où on ne fait que manger. Ce serait trop cool qu'il y ait une soirée après ça !

-Elle n'est pas idiote, ton idée, fait Giussy, pensive. Je vais lui écrire moi aussi. Et je vais pousser mes amies à le faire aussi. Peut-être qu'on aura un bal, cette année !

-Ne te fais pas prendre ! je m'écrie, affolée.

Si les autres apprennent que derrière notre masque de filles sérieuses et rats de bibliothèque se cachent deux « clubbeuses », on va en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de nos études. Enfin, pour moi, ce n'est pas si loin, mais après cette année, Giussy a encore un an à tirer, elle…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des filles dignes de confiance ! elle me fait avec un sourire. Elles sont géniales. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec elles. On est vraiment proches.

-Ca va alors, je réponds, souriant moi aussi.

Pourtant, à l'intérieur de moi, mon cœur bat à du mille à l'heure. Quoi ? Giussy a d'autres amies avec qui s'éclater ? Est-ce qu'elle les aime mieux que moi ? Est-ce qu'elles rient plus ensemble ? Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce qu'elle pense à leur apprendre à devenir invisibles, elles aussi, une fois que nous y serons arrivées ?

Là, je dois vous avouer encore autre chose. Je suis d'une jalousie maladive avec mes amis. Pire que ça. C'est de la possessivité. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je sais me tenir. Ca me fait mal au ventre d'imaginer que ma meilleure amie puisse me remplacer par une autre meilleure amie, mais je ne suis pas non plus du genre à poser des ultimatums ou à la jouer petite-amie collante avec des questions du style « tu l'aimes plus que moi ? ». Enfin, je ne pense pas.

-Ces filles… Qui sont-elles ? je demande d'un air détaché.

-Des copines de classe, avec qui j'ai sympathisé.

Des copines de classe, hein ? Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas rivaliser contre ça. Sauf si je double, là, peut-être… Mais on ne peut pas doubler à Poudlard. Sinon, ils vous forcent à prendre des cours d'été déprimants et vous finissez par vous pendre ou, tout au moins, par arrêter l'école.

-Tu les adorerais ! continue Giussy, indifférente à mon tourment intérieur. Je les connais depuis la 1ère mais on a vraiment commencé à sympathiser l'an passé. Puis, pendant l'été, on s'est vues deux ou trois fois. Je t'en ai parlé, non ?

-Ou… Oui, dis-je, me rappelant enfin.

À l'époque, je pensais que ce n'étaient que des copines de vacances. Pff ! Rien à voir avec moi, qui suis son amie de toujours. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile dès la première, bon sang ! Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais sur la mode, le maquillage et les garçons ! Quand ses parents refusaient de lui donner de l'argent de poche, la trouvant trop jeune, c'est moi qui lui refilais mes magazines, dès que je les avais lus ! C'est avez moi qu'elle est allée en boîte pour la première fois, pour ses bons résultats aux B.U.S.E. ! Et maintenant, elle se fait d'autres amies et ne me les présente pas ?

Bon, d'accord, j'exagère, je le sais. L'an passé, moi aussi j'avais d'autres copines. Mais elles étaient potes aussi avec Giussy. De toute façon, Giussy et moi, on est amies, et rien ne pourra briser notre lien ! On a parfaitement le droit de voir d'autres personnes sur le côté ! J'ai 17 ans, misère, je ne suis plus une gamine !

Forte de ces pensées, j'arrive à me reprendre.

-Tu as raison, dis-je enfin. Si on est plusieurs à le suggérer, Dumbledore cèdera peut-être enfin. Tu me les présenteras ?

-Bien sûr ! fait-elle, enchantée. Tu vas les adorer ! Il y a Fiona et Esther, de Gryffondor, et Mary, Rachel et Leigh, de Poufsouffle, et elles sont toutes très sympas et très drôles, tu verras, et…

-Oui, oui, dis-je, la coupant.

« Garde m'en un peu pour plus tard », j'ai envie de dire, mais je me retiens à temps. À la place, je dis :

-Ce week-end, je vais voir si la nouvelle collection de Wendy Weller est arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Tu viens avec moi ?

Elle grimace.

-C'est ce week-end ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Oh, ça ne m'arrange pas… J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire, et je…

-Allez, Giu ! je la presse. Juste deux ou trois heures. Que représentent trois heures sur l'entièreté de ton week-end, après tout ? Et puis, tu as encore demain, jeudi et vendredi pour travailler ! Je t'aiderai, si tu veux.

-Tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire, de ton côté ? me demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Je… Je les ai finis, dis-je en croisant les doigts dans mon dos.

Ce qui est presque vrai, après tout. J'ai lu la consigne de tous mes travaux et je l'ai bien comprise. Et un énoncé bien compris, c'est déjà cinquante pourcents des points, comme me dit toujours mon père.

-Loredana… me fait sévèrement mon amie.

-D'accord, je vais m'y mettre, je dis en soupirant.

Giussy a un petit sourire satisfait. Dieu qu'elle m'énerve ! Mais en même temps, je l'admire. Malgré tout le temps qu'elle passe à lire en loucedé des romans moldus, comme moi, et tout le temps qu'elle passe à s'amuser à écrire de petits contes, à dessiner ou à apprendre des sorts de beauté en prétextant que c'est du travail scolaire, Giussy arrive encore à être la première de sa classe. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Moi, rien que l'idée d'ouvrir un bouquin de cours me déprime. Je ne sais pas non plus comment je fais pour garder ma réputation de bonne élève !

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour faire bonne figure – et parce que j'ai déjà lu tous mes magazines –, je bosse assez bien, les trois jours suivants. J'ai déjà réuni la documentation nécessaire pour mon devoir d'astronomie, et j'ai pas mal avancé sur celui de botanique. Bon, pour les runes, on verra ça plus tard. Je déteste ce cours, mais mon père est professeur de runes à l'université, alors, pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai décidé de persévérer dans cette voie. Il croit que je suis douée, tout comme lui. Ha ! ha !

Bref, quand vient le samedi, j'ai bien mérité ma grasse matinée jusqu'à onze heures (je prétexte des règles douloureuses à mes camarades de dortoir, pour ne pas qu'elles me prennent pour une fainéante). Ensuite, je me lève, je me prépare sans me presser, je travaille une demi-heure à mon invisibilité dans la salle de bains et je vais dîner tranquillement en lisant mon roman moldu du moment, « Le diable au corps ». Évidemment, j'ai changé la couverture grâce à un super sort trouvé dans le B*witched, ma bible. Le bouquin affiche maintenant le titre « Métamorphose avancée » et quelques élèves de troisième me regardent avec admiration. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué mais je mets encore plus en évidence le titre du livre. Après tout, je pourrais très bien être en train de lire ce genre de bouquins, non ?

Je le termine dans la Salle Commune. Vers quatorze heures, Giussy me rejoint et nous partons vers Pré-au-Lard dans la foule d'autres étudiants.

Nous bavardons de tout et de rien et prenons le chemin de notre boutique préférée. Peu d'élèves la connaissent car elle est située assez loin du centre.

-Bonjour ! nous fait la vendeuse et sous-directrice avec un sourire. Bienvenue.

-Salut, Gemma ! je dis. (Nous avons nos petites habitudes, ici.) Tu as reçu la nouvelle collection de Wendy Weller ? J'ai vu quelques articles dans le Magicosmopolitan qui me plaisent bien.

-Suivez-moi, dit-elle en prenant des airs de conspiratrice. Vous allez voir, vous n'allez pas en revenir.

Effectivement, arrivée devant le stand des chaussures, je manque de défaillir. Mon Dieu ! Comme elles sont belles ! Bien plus encore que sur le papier glacé du magazine ! Je m'avance et saisis une paire avec soin. Waw… elles sont magnifiques.

-Waw… elles sont magnifiques, murmure Giussy.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mon regard se porte sur une paire de boots à talon bobine d'un vert cendré profond. Wendy Weller s'est dépassée.

-Chaque paire est unique, nous dit respectueusement Gemma, elle aussi hypnotisée par les magnifiques pièces. J'en ai mis quelques-unes de côté pour vous. Elles devraient vous plaire. Ne bougez pas.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Pour nous ! Je me sens tellement importante ! Je jette un regard à Giussy qui affiche le même air d'émerveillement que moi.

-J'ai mis de côté pendant trois mois en attendant cette collection, me souffle-t-elle. J'espère que c'est assez.

J'acquiesce. Moi aussi, j'ai mis de côté. Combien encore ? Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Une somme assez rondelette… Je suis fille unique, alors niveau argent de poche, mes parents me gâtent.

J'essaie de calculer combien j'ai. Soudain, je me rappelle ce cardigan bleu marine en cachemire qu'il me fallait absolument. Il m'a coûté assez cher, mais il en valait le coup. Je le porte, en ce moment. Ha, et aussi, cette paire de chaussettes trop rigolote, qui n'était pas donnée non plus. Mon Dieu, faites que j'aie assez d'argent !

Gemma revient auprès de nous, cinq boîtes flottant derrière elle. Elle les redépose d'un geste délicat de la baguette magique et les ouvre avec une lenteur étudiée.

Je me sens sur le point de défaillir. Il me FAUT ces chaussures. Il me les faut ! Giussy pousse un petit soupir, elle aussi. Elle jette son dévolu sur la première paire – des bottillons peep toes violet foncé en peau de dragon. Elles sont magnifiques, peut-être les plus belles de la collection, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle les voie avant moi ?

Puis, Gemma ouvre la dernière boîte et c'est le coup de foudre. J'oublie instantanément les bottillons de Giussy.

Elles sont juste divines. Parfaites. Des Richelieu bordeaux avec un talon vertigineux, en cuir verni. Le talon aiguille est noir et mesure au moins huit centimètres. Je les veux. Je les veux.

-Lesquelles souhaitez-vous essayer ? demande Gemma.

Nous indiquons d'un doigt tremblant les chaussures de notre cœur. Gemma les adapte à notre pointure. J'envoie valser mes derbies blanches et glisse délicatement mes pieds dans les Wendy Weller. Je me lève et, hésitante, fais un pas ou deux, peu habituée à marcher sur des talons aussi hauts. Mais elles sont d'un confort absolu. Gemma sourit en voyant mon visage tout illuminé.

-Elles ont été conçues spécialement pour paraître hautes, mais être aussi confortables que des ballerines, dit-elle avec respect. Alors ? Que fais-tu ?

-Je les prends, dis-je dans un souffle, je les prends.

-Elles sont sublimes, Lola ! me dit Giussy, mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour ses bottillons.

-Les tiennes aussi ! fais-je, et je suis très sincère.

Si seulement nous avions la même pointure, je pense secrètement.

Je me rassieds pour les enlever et récupérer mes derbies qui me paraissent maintenant bien fades. En m'emparant de la boîte pour les remettre dedans, je vois le prix et mon souffle s'arrête.

Septante-neuf Gallions. C'est le prix. Septante-neuf Gallions… Mais ça me fait quasiment seize semaines d'argent de poche, ça ! Je m'empare de mon porte-monnaie, tout au fond de mon sac moldu –un Marc Jacobs offert par maman pour mon anniversaire– et je compte combien j'ai. En faisant des petits tas avec des Mornilles et des Noises, j'arrive à… Non ! Cinquante-deux Gallions, trente-neuf Mornilles et quatre-vingt Noises ! Je n'ai pas assez !

Je suis tout abattue. Giussy, elle, regarde le prix et fronce les sourcils.

-Soixante-quatre Gallions, ce n'est pas donné, mais qu'importe ! J'avais prévu le coup.

-Je vous fais une remise de dix pourcents, nous chuchote Gemma, parce que vous êtes des clientes habituelles. Mais pas un mot !

Le visage de Giussy s'illumine, et le mien s'assombrit encore. Même comme ça, je n'ai pas assez !

-Loredana ? Ça va ? s'enquiert mon amie, voyant ma mine défaite.

-Je n'ai pas assez, dis-je d'une voix blanche.

-Oh, fait Gemma, s'immobilisant.

-J'ai essayé d'économiser, et j'ai travaillé pour gagner des sous, mais il a fallu que j'achète ce foutu cardigan !

-Il est très beau, dit poliment Gemma.

-Et à cause de ça, je continue en l'ignorant, je n'ai pas assez pour m'offrir une paire de chaussures ! A quoi ça a servi de corriger tous ces devoirs d'Enchantement pour le professeur Flitwick, hein ? A quoi ça a servi de montrer à papa tous mes bons points pour qu'il m'offre deux malheureux Gallions ? Je ne peux même pas m'offrir ce que je veux !

Je fulmine. Je vais peut-être vous sembler caractérielle, ou matérialiste. Mais à Poudlard, comme on est obligés de porter ce fichu uniforme, la seule chose qui nous distingue les uns des autres, la seule fantaisie que l'on peut se permettre pour afficher son style, quand on est en classe, ce sont les chaussures. La plupart des filles portent des ballerines noires, et les garçons optent pour des Converses. Mais dès qu'une fille porte une jolie paire de chaussures qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire, alors là, waow… Elle est le centre d'attention, tout le monde l'admire pour son bon goût. Il est vrai que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention quand il s'agit de rumeurs mesquines. Mais au niveau chaussures, je fais toujours mon petit effet. Les filles de ma classe font mine de rien, car ce sont des Serdaigles, bien au-dessus des préoccupations matérielles, mais, l'air de rien, elles me glissent parfois un petit compliment, ou me demandent où je les ai achetées. (Je leur réponds toujours que c'est un cadeau d'une tante espagnole. Hors de question qu'elles découvrent mes sources. Comme elles ne lisent pas les magazines de dindes, elles ne découvriront pas le pot au rose. Bien fait !) Et j'adore ça ! J'adore être à la mode ! C'est ce qui me permet de tenir dans ce monde cruel qu'est le Collège !

J'exagère un chouïa. Mais disons… que c'est important pour moi. C'est ma _passion_. Il y en a, ce sont les métamorphoses. D'autres, la littérature obscure du monde magique. Moi, c'est la mode, et les chaussures en particulier, voilà.

-Lola, il te manque combien ? me demande précipitamment Giussy.

Je fais un rapide calcul mental.

-Environ vingt Gallions, je dis avec mauvaise grâce.

Giussy fait la grimace.

-Je n'ai pas assez pour te prêter !

-Non ! je m'exclame. Je ne te demanderai jamais de me prêter de l'argent. Maman dit toujours que c'est ça qui mène aux plus grandes disputes entre amis.

-Mais allons, Lola, c'est moi ! Giussy ! Je sais que tu me rendras ! Alors si tu veux, j'ai… - elle calcule rapidement – oui, j'ai dix Gallions à te prêter. J'ai dix Gallions, fait-elle en se tournant vers Gemma. Et pour les dix qui restent, tu peux peut-être lui faire crédit ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, souffle Gemma, gênée. La directrice m'a tapé sur les doigts, la dernière fois. Je n'ai plus le droit.

-Mais voyons, Gemma, c'est Loredana ! Tu sais qu'elle reviendra !

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Je reviendrai ! dis-je, pleine d'espoir.

Gemma soupire, regarde nos mines de petit chat… Et déclare :

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Lorsque nous sortons de là, je suis dégoûtée. Giussy a réduit sa jolie boîte et l'a mise dans la poche de sa cape (une petite merveille en soie et cachemire d'un beau bleu encre, que je lui ai offert l'an passé pour Noël et qu'elle adore). La directrice n'a pas voulu me faire crédit. À moi ! Loredana Lombardo ! Je ne suis pas une voleuse, ai-je eu envie de lui dire. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Gemma avait l'air sincèrement désolée et, par solidarité, Giussy a refusé d'acheter les bottillons. J'ai bien vu combien il lui en coûtait et je l'ai convaincue que ce n'était pas grave. Elle m'a paru soulagée, et je la comprends, mais j'admire sa loyauté.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Giu ? je demande soudain. La prochaine visite à Pré-au-Lard n'est que dans trois mois, et si je les commande par hibou, ça me coûtera cinq Gallions en plus pour les faire livrer à Poudlard, et trois autres pour que ça vienne sous forme de lettre pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive !

-Tu trouveras la solution, me dit-elle positivement. Économise encore quelques semaines et tu pourras te les offrir. J'économiserai aussi, ajoute-t-elle courageusement.

Je lui serre l'épaule avec gratitude. Je sais qu'elle a deux frères, alors elle reçoit moins d'argent de poche que moi, et elle doit travailler deux fois plus – elle bosse dur pour prendre d'excellentes notes, qu'elle envoie ensuite à Fleury & Boots. Ils rassemblent les notes du plus grand nombre d'étudiants possibles et vendent des résumés élémentaires pour étudiants en difficulté. Elle n'est pas payée énormément, mais eux ils se font un pont d'or avec son travail et celui des autres. Brusquement, je les hais. Puis je me calme en disant que je ne fais que reporter mon énervement sur quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis dépitée.

Peut-être est-ce la solution, me dis-je en pénétrant avec elle aux Trois-Balais, où nous allons boire un verre avec Stella, Kim et Lucy, nos amies de l'an passé. Je n'ai qu'à économiser et attendre un peu.

Je commande une Bièraubeurre et une petite assiette de sandwiches. Ils sont assez chers, ici, mais j'ai faim. Bon, promis, après ça, j'arrête de dépenser mon argent pour rien.

Sauf pour m'acheter de nouveaux livres moldus, à la petite librairie à laquelle personne ne fait jamais attention, coincée entre Zonko et la poste. Ils sont chers parce qu'il faut les importer du monde non-sorcier, mais j'en ai _vraiment_ besoin. Et aussi de sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Et de quelques magazines moldus.

L'un dans l'autre, lorsque je fais mes comptes, le soir même, je m'aperçois que j'ai dépensé pour presque quinze Gallions, aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai pas encore renouvelé mon abonnement à Sweet Witch, un autre mensuel de filles.

Mon Dieu, ça va être dur de ne pas flamber tous mes sous.


	2. Chapter 2

_Re-coucou, je suis de retour pour le 2nd chapitre. _  
_Bonne lecture !_

oOoOoOoOo*

**:: Les dures lois de la vie et de l'argent ::**

_Bienheureux les gens qui ont des rentes !_  
_ Ma situation est différente_  
_ Il me reste un ticket d'autobus, pas plus !_  
_ Et la vie pour moi est un rébus_

_ Je suis fauché, je suis fauché_  
_ Voilà c' que c'est que d'être un débauché_  
_ Je n'ai, j' vous l' dis, plus un radis_  
_ Plus un pélot, plus un maravédis_

**_Roland Toutain - Fauché_**

Le lendemain, pour me consoler de n'avoir pas de nouvelles chaussures Wendy Weller, je décide de me saper super bien. On est dimanche, l'uniforme n'est pas obligatoire en dehors des cours, alors, pourquoi me priver ? En général, je porte simplement une jupe et un chemisier moldus, pour ne pas trop détonner parmi les autres Serdaigles qui s'accrochent à leur uniforme comme s'ils allaient gagner un prix de dévouement à l'école pour ça, mais pour me sentir un peu plus féminine quand même. La mode moldue est quand même fantastique. Je ne dis pas, la mode sorcière a quand même ses bons côtés, mais pour être bien habillé, il faut vraiment y mettre le prix. Dieu bénisse la mixité et le fait que je sois le fruit d'une union entre un père sorcier et une mère moldue.

Aujourd'hui donc, je me suis vraiment bien habillée. Je porte une petite robe vert émeraude, des collants noirs et des escarpins peep toes de la même couleur que ma robe. Par-dessus, j'ai mis un joli cardigan noir et je me sens vraiment canon. De fait, je remarque quelques regards qui s'attardent sur moi quand je descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je suis fière comme un pou, jusqu'à ce qu'une sale jalouse de Serpentard me dise ironiquement que « j'ai beau chercher, je ne serai jamais une vraie Serpentarde, malgré mes efforts vestimentaires ». Ok, je note : bannir le vert à Poudlard. Comme je déteste cette école aux mentalités étriquées !

Mon moral remonte vite quand je tombe sur Giussy dans la salle commune. Elle me voit, et un sourire éclaire son visage.

-Lola, tu es superbe !

-Moui… je fais en me laissant lourdement tomber dans un divan à proximité d'elle. Une Serpentarde m'a dit que je cherchais à les imiter !

-Ne l'écoute pas, elle n'y connaît rien ! Moi, je trouve que cette couleur te va franchement bien. Elle fait ressortir tes yeux.

Vous pouvez faire confiance à Giussy pour trouver les bons mots. Mon petit moral est remonté

-Tu trouves ? lui dis-je d'un air détaché, mais intérieurement, j'adore son petit compliment.

-Complètement. Que j'aimerais avoir des parents moldus…

Elle grimace. Je lui fais un sourire compatissant. Giussy est une « Sang Pur », vous voyez. Oh, bien sûr, par les temps qui courent, c'est un sacré avantage… Figurez-vous qu'un dingue qui se fait appeler « Voldemort » s'amuse à semer la panique, dehors.

Bon, je fais ma maligne, mais dans le fond, j'ai très peur. Il est raciste et ne supporte pas les « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme il les appelle – à ce mot, je frissonne. Pour un sorcier, se faire traiter de « Sang-de-Bourbe » équivaut à … je ne sais même pas trouver d'équivalent dans le monde moldu. C'est une insulte qui vous atteint dans votre chair, dans votre cœur, même si, comme moi, vous êtes fier de votre double ascendance. J'ai déjà peur de sortir de Poudlard, même si je n'aime pas cette école. Ici, au moins, on est en sécurité. Mais les Serpentards ne cessent d'embêter les enfants de moldus, de les traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Les plus jeunes sont les plus faibles. L'an dernier, une Poufsouffle de treize ans a fait une dépression nerveuse. Les Serpentards n'arrêtaient pas de s'acharner sur elle, la pauvre ! Le petit groupe qui semait la terreur est passé au conseil de discipline et depuis, ils se tiennent à carreaux, mais il n'est pas rare de les entendre chuchoter cette insulte sur le passage d'un enfant de moldus. Bref, c'est bien la dernière fois que je porte du vert avant que toute cette guerre soit finie. Qui sait, les idiots y verront peut-être un signe que je suis d'accord avec ces idées débiles ! Ca m'étonnerait quand même franchement parce que je suis d'une double ascendance mais, on ne sait jamais, ici.

Soudain, je remarque les jambes savamment croisées de Giussy. Elles mettent bien en valeur ses magnifiques chaussures.

-Waw, Giu, je fais. Tu as bien fait de les acheter. Elles sont encore plus jolies portées !

-N'est-ce pas ! me dit-elle, le visage rayonnant. Les filles n'ont pas arrêté de me complimenter. Et elles étaient jalouses que je ne les ai pas invitées à venir avec nous à Pré-au-Lard pour découvrir la boutique. Je leur ai dit que ce serait pour la prochaine fois.

-La prochaine fois, sans doute, dis-je d'un ton évasif.

« T'es folle ou quoi. C'est NOTRE boutique ! » ai-je envie de hurler, mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Je me contente d'un sourire poli.

-Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais je dois remettre mes notes au propre pour les envoyer à Fleury & Boots. Tu sais, ils ont dit qu'ils pensaient à m'augmenter ! me fait-elle tout excitée. Tellement mes notes sont bonnes ! C'est génial, non ?

-C'est super ! lui dis-je. Tu vas toucher combien, alors ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop… Aux alentours de deux Gallions le cours, je pense… Et comme je leur en envoie cinq toutes les semaines…

-Tu te fais… Tu te fais dix Gallions par semaine ? je lui demande, estomaquée.

Moi qui pensais qu'elle était affreusement mal payée !

-Oui, mais ne le dis pas, me chuchote-t-elle précipitamment. Les autres ne touchent qu'un Gallion et demi.

Un Gallion et demi… me dis-je. Pas mal. Je saurais m'en contenter. Je prendrais de super notes, ça m'obligerait à être très attentive pendant les cours, j'enverrais tous mes cours toutes les semaines comme Giussy, et je toucherais… Voyons voir… Cinq fois un et demi… Quasiment huit Gallions ! Waw ! Toutes les choses que je pourrais faire avec huit Gallions par semaine… me dis-je, rêveuse.

Tout d'abord, je m'achèterais les jolies Richelieu bordeaux de Wendy Weller. J'irais snober la directrice. Cette peau de vache ne nous a jamais aimées, Giussy et moi, parce que nous sommes encore à Poudlard et que, les semaines de dèche, on se contente de rester une heure dans le magasin à baver devant les articles. Je lui dirais « Alors comme ça, vous pensiez que je n'avais pas les moyens de m'offrir une paire de Wendy Weller ? ». J'aurais un petit rire méprisant. « Comme j'ai tenté discrètement de vous le dire, mais vous n'écoutiez pas, je n'avais pas assez d'argent _sur moi_. Mais mes économies vont bien, merci pour elles ! ». Pour l'impressionner, j'achèterais peut-être même deux paires de chaussures ! Elle ne saurait plus ou se mettre !

Je suis tellement excitée que je remarque à peine le départ de Giussy. Mais où va-t-elle ?

Ha oui ! Recopier ses notes de cours. La barbe. J'abandonne l'idée. Je suis trop fainéante et pas assez soigneuse pour ça.

Bon. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? Peut-être travailler mon devoir d'astronomie, maintenant que j'ai toutes les notes.

Ou plutôt refaire mon abonnement à Sweet Witch. Oui, bonne idée ! Ca ne me prendra qu'un petit quart d'heure. Puis j'irai le porter à la volière et je passerai un peu de temps avec ma chouette d'amour, Dinde. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus cajolée. De toute façon, j'ai encore largement le temps, pour ce devoir ! Ensuite, je lirai un de mes nouveaux bouquins. Au pire, je peux m'y mettre demain, pour astronomie… J'ai toute la documentation. Ça ne va pas me prendre énormément de temps pour faire ce truc. Une heure ou deux. Trois, au plus. J'ai entendu Emily, une fille de mon dortoir, se plaindre qu'il lui a fallut quatre jours. Mais on sait tous qu'elle est perfectionniste, au point de frôler la maniaquerie. Moi, je ne vise pas _toujours_ le maximum. Ce n'est qu'un devoir. Puis, on est dimanche, le jour du repos !

Bien que pour moi… à peu près chaque jour est un jour de repos.

Comprenez-moi, avec tous ces cours auxquels il faut assister, ces notes à prendre, je n'ai presque pas de temps pour moi ! Et c'est important, de prendre du temps pour soi. J'ai lu ça dans Magicosmopolitan. Si on ne le fait pas, on risque un burn-out, et là, on est K.O. pour plusieurs jours et la santé en prend un sacré coup, et on se retrouve à faire un infarctus à trente ans. C'est ça que vous voulez, mesdames et messieurs les professeurs ? C'est la politique de votre Collège, professeur Dumbledore ? Harasser vos élèves de fatigue et de travail pour qu'ils ne soient que des automates dans la jungle extérieure ?

Remontée, je prends tout mon temps pour remplir mon bulletin d'abonnement à mon magazine. Je joins un papier d'argent (l'équivalent du chèque moldu) avec la somme exacte, seize Gallions pour un an (je sais, c'est un peu cher, mais si je l'achetais tous les mois, j'en aurais pour plus de vingt Gallions, comme l'explique le magazine. En plus, comme ça, ils me l'envoient sous forme de lettre, et tout le monde pense que ce ne sont que des nouvelles de ma famille et j'échappe à la réputation de « cruche à magazine pour gonzes » comme sont taxées ces filles des autres maisons par ces hautement intellectuels Serdaigles). Je le porte à Dinde, que je chouchoute avant le voyage. J'ai acheté cette fantastique petite crème pour les plumes, l'autre jour, dans une animalerie. Ça les fait briller, les rend doux et ça dégage une superbe odeur de monoï qui ne dérange pas l'animal mais évite à son propriétaire cette charmante fragrance de rat crevé et de fiente. Je lui donne un petit biscuit spécial hibou, bon pour son petit estomac de petite chouette d'amour, et elle me roucoule des mots doux à l'oreille. Enfin, je me décide à accrocher délicatement ma lettre à sa patte et je la laisse s'envoler pour délivrer sa missive, l'enjoignant de faire bien attention à elle sur le chemin. Je la regarde partir avec le visage ému d'une mère qui laisse aller sa fille au bal de promo puis m'en retourne à la salle commune.

Haa, ma Dinde. Je l'aime à la folie. J'étais inconsolable quand mon chat est mort, il y a deux ans. Je ne voulais plus jamais d'autre chat – il ne remplacerait jamais Grocoeur, puis, ça fait trop mal quand ça part. Mais l'an passé, mes parents m'ont offert une jolie chouette effraie d'un noir d'encre, avec des yeux comme des billes et la boudine pleine de poils blancs, et j'en suis tombée amoureuse.

Je m'apprête à monter dans le dortoir pour prendre un de mes nouveaux livres quand Jordan, un gars de ma classe, dit quelque chose qui m'interpelle.

-…payer un Gallion l'heure par élève, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai l'autorisation de Dumbledore, mais il faut des tuteurs triés sur le volet.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne recommence pas avec ses idées d'avoir des heures de cours obligatoires en plus. Il avait essayé, en cinquième, mais Dumbledore avait refusé. Heureusement car sinon, je me serais vue dans l'obligation de l'occire. Je m'approche l'air de rien, pour mieux entendre.

-Ce serait chouette, ça nous ferait un peu d'argent de côté pour les études universitaires ! s'enthousiasme Emily.

Je suis partagée entre l'envie d'avoir un peu d'argent de côté et l'agacement devant ce qu'elle compte en faire. Je préfère me concentrer sur le fait de gagner des sous.

-Excuse-moi, euh, Jordan ? je fais en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il se retourne vers moi et comme d'habitude j'ai un frisson de dégoût. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien car ce n'est pas sa faute mais… Mon Dieu, comment est-ce possible d'avoir autant de boutons ? Sur les joues, sur le front, sur le nez, sur le menton… Je suis même persuadée qu'il en a sur le dos. J'ai déjà eu des boutons, moi aussi, comme tout le monde, vers quinze ans. Mais je me suis vite dépêchée de leur régler leur compte grâce aux conseils prodigués par le Jeune et Sorcière (oh, ça va, on l'a tous lu). Mais lui…C'est comme une croûte permanente sur son visage. C'est proprement répugnant et, en même temps, on ne peut en détacher son regard.

Le pire, je pense, c'est qu'il a le béguin pour moi. Brrr.

-Oui, Loredana ? fait-il de l'air important qu'il se donne toujours pour s'adresser à moi.

Comme s'il m'impressionnait. Ou me séduisait. Pff ! Plutôt rester célibataire à vie.

-J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur votre projet de… tutorat, c'est bien ça ?

-Oh, et bien, tout simplement, nous aimerions aider les élèves qui rencontrent des difficultés, fait-il en prenant la voix d'un premier ministre qui annonce une décision vitale pour l'économie du pays. Nous nous rendons bien compte que réussir ses études avec de très bonnes notes n'est malheureusement pas à la portée de tous et nous souhaiterions nous mettre à la disposition des nécessiteux. Bien sûr, tout travail mérite salaire, et nous voudrions leur faire prendre conscience de la valeur de l'argent, pour qu'ils soient mis face à face avec ce qui les attend à l'extérieur, à savoir…

Il marque une pause pour produire son petit effet.

-La vie ne leur fera pas de cadeaux.

Il me fait un sourire et je peux presque entendre sa peau craquer. Il a beau faire de grands discours, le jour où il découvrira la crème hydratante, celui-là, sa vie changera.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, dis-je. Je suis très intéressée par vos idéaux. Ils me semblent altruistes et pleins de bons sens. Pourrais-je en faire partie ?

Après tout, il ne s'agit sans doute que de donner un coup de main à des premières ayant du mal avec le « Wingardium Leviosa », rien de plus. Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Je ne suis quand même pas une empotée en métamorphose.

Vous trouvez peut-être mon style ampoulé mais pour être écoutée de ce petit monde, il est nécessaire de maîtriser une éloquence irréprochable, et de se servir des outils de vocabulaire mis généreusement à notre disposition.

Na.

-Et bien, c'est avec joie que j'accède à ta requête ! s'exclame-t-il avec un large sourire. Nous devons encore discuter de certains détails pratiques avant de pouvoir mettre en œuvre ce projet, altruiste et sensé comme tu le qualifies toi-même. Mais je peux déjà mettre ton nom sur nos listes. Dans quelles branches aimerais-tu exercer ?

-Je pense que la Métamorphose et les Enchantements sont les deux domaines dans lesquels je suis le plus à-même d'aider les élèves qui éprouvent des difficultés, dis-je avec conviction. Cela m'emplirait de fierté.

-Je prends bonne note, chère Donna.

Je lui fais un sourire crispé. Je hais leur manière d'appeler les gens par la fin de leur prénom, surtout si ça donne, comme dans mon cas, un surnom aussi vieillot. On dirait le nom d'une héroïne de soap opera américain. Je m'appelle LOREDANA, bon sang. Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Lola, comme Giussy, ou, au pire, Lore ? Lui, ça ne fait pas grande différence, « Jordan » ou « Dan ». Je pense à l'appeler « Jane », juste pour l'énerver, quand il poursuit.

-Nous te tiendrons donc au fait de l'actualité de ce groupe. Maintenant que nous avons obtenu l'accord du directeur de l'établissement, nous pourrons mettre au point des réunions. Il devrait y en avoir deux par semaine, et peut-être une le samedi ou le dimanche matin.

-Parfait, dis-je, tandis que dans ma tête, je hurle « Mais ça va pas ? Le samedi ou le dimanche matin, je dors, moi ! ». Bien, tiens-moi donc au fait. Je dois m'éclipser, j'ai de l'ouvrage à accomplir.

Je souris à la petite assemblée et me retourne vivement, ne me sentant pas capable de continuer à « m'entretenir de la sorte » plus longtemps. Mais ils ont quel âge, septante ans, ou quoi ?

C'est sans espoir, de toute façon. Je ne m'en fais pas.

Bon, je suis injuste. Tous les Serdaigles ne sont pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez une image totalement négative de ma maison, non plus. Prenez… Et bien, moi, par exemple. Ou Giussy. Ou… quelques électrons libres qui gravitent de-ci de-là. Par exemple, dans ma classe, il y a cette fille, Anna, qui est plutôt normale. (Mais elle a toujours les cheveux gras et rigole en reniflant comme un cochon, alors, j'ai un peu de mal avec elle). Ou… Ha, oui, Kevin et Livio, de ma classe aussi. Ils sont plutôt mignons, super sympas, et assez normaux. Le problème c'est que depuis que Livio sort avec cette fille tyrannique de Gryffondor, il n'a plus le droit de parler à aucune fille de la maison. Quant à Kevin, disons que… il est assez lourd, dans son genre « blagues de nichons » et « je regarde ton décolleté ».

Mon Dieu, c'est peut-être moi qui ne suis pas normale, me dis-je, légèrement affolée, en redescendant dans la Salle Commune.

Puis j'entends le groupe de Jordan rire d'une anecdote absolument pas drôle sur la Révolte des Gobelins de 1876, que le professeur Binns nous a racontée en long, en large et en travers la semaine précédente. Il l'a déjà sortie trois fois, mais elle fait toujours son petit effet.

Et bien, me dis-je avec humeur, si c'est ça être normale, je préfère faire mon asociale et ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amies dans cette école.

De toute façon, j'ai Giussy. Puis, j'ai les filles de Gryffondor, avec qui je garde le contact et que j'adore toujours autant. J'ai quelques copines à Poufsouffle, et puis, avec les garçons en général, ça va. Et je m'entends bien avec la préfète de Gryffondor de cette année, Lily Evans, sauf qu'elle est assez lunatique et que je ne sais jamais comment la prendre. Une minute, elle rit aux éclats et l'autre, elle vous claque une remarque sèche qui vous mortifie. Je me demande comment James Potter peut être amoureux d'elle. C'est vrai, elle est belle et elle a un cœur d'or, mais elle est si susceptible !

James Potter, c'est un peu la coqueluche du lycée. Avec ses trois meilleurs amis, bien entendu. À eux quatre, ils forment le groupe assez fermé des « Maraudeurs ». Il y a le beau, que dis-je, le magnifique Sirius Black (celui-là, il me fait fondre), l'énigmatique Remus Lupin (vraiment pas mal non plus, dans le genre mystérieux) et le petit comique Peter Pettigrow. Ils font plein de blagues et de bêtises tout le temps qui me font rire. Eux, ils n'ont pas peur d'être eux-mêmes, dans cette putain d'école. J'aimerais bien prendre exemple sur eux, parfois. Mais je suis trop discrète pour ça. Entendons-nous bien, j'adore qu'on me regarde pour se dire « J'adore sa jupe, c'est une Miu Miu ? », mais la critique me mortifie. Je sais, je ne devrais pas trop la prendre à cœur, mais je n'y peux rien. Dès que j'entends quelqu'un dire quelque chose de mal sur moi (même une bêtise, du genre, « Elle a de petits yeux, aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup »), mon cœur se glace. Je n'ai pas été habituée à la critique, petite fille, car mes parents m'ont beaucoup préservée. Je les comprends, en un sens – maman croyait qu'elle était stérile, je suis un peu leur « miracle » comme ils me disent – mais d'un autre côté, je leur en veux un peu de m'avoir surprotégée durant mon enfance.

Les Maraudeurs, eux, n'ont pas cette peur d'être hors-norme. Ils sont eux même, ils sont ce qu'ils veulent être, et si ça ne plaît pas à quelqu'un, ils s'en fichent car ils sont là les uns pour les autres, dans tous les cas. Moi, j'ai Giussy, je sais, c'est vraiment ma meilleure amie et je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour me protéger, mais… je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Ils sont _frères_, vous comprenez. Liés à la vie à la mort, tous les quatre.

Parfois, je me dis que ça serait chouette de sortir avec l'un d'eux. Bon, soyons franche : de sortir avec Sirius Black. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? Car je trouve Peter un peu méchant, puis, il n'est pas très beau, il faut l'admettre, et Remus a une façon de regarder qui me met mal à l'aise. On dirait qu'il _voit_ en vous. C'est assez perturbant. Il a des yeux dorés, aussi, mais d'un doré bizarre, enfin… pas naturel, comme des paillettes d'or sur fond noisette. C'est vraiment très beau mais je ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui car je ne pourrais soutenir son regard. C'est un regard trop profond, qui cache des choses.

Tandis que Sirius, lui… On peut lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, j'ai l'impression. Enfin, pas que je lui ai parlé tant que ça. C'est un dragueur éhonté mais en général il évite les Serdaigles et les Serpentardes. Les Serdaigles parce qu'elles ont une réputation de Sainte-nitouche (ha ! ha ! les autres peut-être… euh, je m'égare) et les Serpentardes parce qu'elles le dégoûtent viscéralement. Son propre frère est à Serpentard, et je n'ai jamais vu une telle haine au sein d'une même famille. Giussy a deux frères, et ce n'est pas toujours la joie – quand ils s'engueulent, c'est tous aux abris, et ils se lancent de ces choses blessantes au visage ! – mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une rivalité fraternelle, entre eux. Et ça se voit, il ne peut pas le cacher. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'on peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Les autres émotions, par contre, il les cache bien. Je ne sais pas comment mais il s'arrange toujours pour faire croire monts et merveilles aux plus intouchables des filles afin d'obtenir ce qu'il veut – qu'elles s'allongent dans son lit. Moi, croyez-moi, il n'aurait pas à me supplier longtemps !

Oups ! Je me sens rougir. Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai pensé ça. Oubliez.

Cependant, son corps bien fait, musclé par les heures de Quidditch… Ses cheveux bruns qui retombent avec élégance sur ses cheveux gris… Hum… S'il dort dans mon lit, je ne dormirai pas dans la baignoire, croyez-moi…

Bon, j'arrête de fantasmer sur ce garçon. Je me plonge dans mon bouquin, en faisant croire aux autres qu'il s'agit de Sorts et Enchantements niveau poussé, et j'y reste une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Je crois que j'ai dû m'endormir car la dernière chose que je me souviens d'avoir eu dans mon champ de vision, c'était un bouquin, et puis là, tout à coup, c'est le visage de Jordan qui est à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Donna… j'entends, comme de loin.

Je referme les yeux, puis je fronce les sourcils. Attendez… Quoi ?

Je sursaute brusquement et me jette à l'autre bout du canapé. Jordan à quelques centimètres de moi, eurk ! Quelle horreur !

-Tu travailles trop, Donna, me fait-il d'un ton paternaliste. Tu as dû t'assoupir.

-Oui… Certainement… Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Et bien, fait-il avec importance, nous avons publié sur le panneau d'affichage notre annonce pour le tutorat, et demandé aux élèves des classes inférieures de faire du bouche à oreille pour les autres maisons. De ce fait, je suis fier de t'annoncer que la première réunion se tiendra mardi après le repas et les devoirs, dans ce lieu-même qui sera désormais notre lieu officiel de rencontre.

-Euh, ça fait quelle heure ? je demande en baillant.

-Il devra être aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure, sans doute aucun.

-Parfait. Vingt-et-une heures mardi.

Je me force à lui sourire. En général le soir, avec Giussy, on se met dans un coin de la salle commune et on fait semblant de parler des devoirs. Ou alors on se retrouve dans une classe pour que je « jette un œil à son dernier devoir ». Mais bon. Gagner de l'argent n'est pas plus mal. Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

Dans cette école, il n'est pas difficile de se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Il suffit d'avoir des idées. Mais en général, les autres maisons n'en veulent pas, parce que ça signifie moins de temps libre entre les cours, les devoirs et le Quidditch ou d'autres associations pour certains. Quand il s'agit de tutorat, de notes de cours ou autres, ce sont toujours les Serdaigles qui s'y collent. Il faut bien qu'il y ait un avantage à faire partie de cette maison !

Je me mets à réfléchir à tout ce que j'aimerais bien m'acheter, avec l'argent gagné à la sueur de mon front. En général, quand j'ai une bonne note, papa me donne un peu d'argent, pour me récompenser. Je sais, à dix-sept ans, c'est grave, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Quand je serai sortie de Poudlard, ce sera fini, les petits traitements de faveur. À la place il me payera mes études et mon petit kot. Ce qui n'est ma foi pas plus mal. En plus, une fois sortie d'ici, je pourrai travailler le samedi. Peut-être même être vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements ! J'aurai en plus une remise sur les articles, et je me ferai plein d'amis dans la clientèle. Je serai avec tous mes clients comme Gemma est avec moi, et je pourrai peut-être même avoir ma propre ligne de chaussures !

Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de l'année prochaine. Petit problème, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je voulais faire. Papa aimerait me voir suivre un cursus en études des runes, maman aimerait que je travaille dans les Soins aux Créatures Magiques (elle est vétérinaire). Mais moi, ça ne me branche pas, tout ça. Petit a, parce que je suis une quiche en runes, il faut bien l'admettre. Petit b, parce que je suis trop sensible, et voir un animal à la patte cassée m'arracherait de gros sanglots. Et petit c parce que, soyons francs, ces deux cursus font entre cinq et sept ans. Et je ne me vois pas encore coincée à l'école pendant tant de temps, j'ai donné avec Poudlard, merci ! Bon, je sais, l'université, c'est tellement mieux. On est plus libres, on a moins d'heures de cours, on n'est pas en pension. Mais il faut aussi travailler super dur pour réussir et, bien que je sois une Serdaigle, je n'aime pas travailler atrocement dur.

Je sais ce que vous vous demandez. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ? ». Voyez, j'aime bien étudier et je peux m'y mettre à fond quand je veux. Le problème, c'est que tout ce qu'on voit à Poudlard ne m'intéresse pas. Sauf le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques mais j'ai déjà fait tous mes devoirs. Alors je m'ennuie, et plus je m'ennuie, moins j'ai envie de travailler.

Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je remonte dans mon dortoir, me couche sur mon lit et déroule un morceau de parchemin devant moi. Il a bien parlé d'un Gallion par heure et par élève, hein ?

_» La liste de tout ce que je vais m'acheter avec mon salaire._

_ » Par Loredana Lombardo._

_ Un Gallion par heure et par élève… Disons… Cinq élèves par semaine, pendant une heure, ce qui fait… 5 Gallions par semaine. Plus mon argent de poche de 5 Gallions par semaine. Plus entre 2 et 5 Gallions par bonne note… ça me fait, euh… Dans le meilleur des cas… 15 Gallions en une semaine… dans le pire… 10 Gallions. Waw !_

_ Passons aux choses sérieuses : que m'acheter ?_

Je suçote l'extrémité de ma plume, perdue dans mes pensées. Puis je me penche sur mon parchemin et je gratte, sans m'interrompre une seule fois.

Je vous avais dit que quand je fais quelque chose qui me plaît, je m'y mets à fond ! Après j'attaque avec la liste des métiers de mes rêves, puis la liste des tenues que j'aimerais bien porter, puis comment je compte décorer mon kot l'an prochain…

-Tu travailles encore, Loredana ? s'étonne Anna en entrant dans le dortoir.

Je jette un regard à ma montre. Merde ! J'ai raté l'heure du souper. Je vais crever de faim jusqu'à demain.

Je lui fais un petit sourire.

-Tu sais ce que c'est, quand on travaille, on ne voit pas le temps passer…

Quelle hypocrite ! Je devrais avoir honte.

Ou pas. Au diable la honte ! Je retourne au croquis du sac à main de mes rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre.  
__J'ai des examens de repassage qui s'étalent du 16 au 25 août..__  
Mais bientôt, j'ai la paix !  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! _

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

**:: 3 ::**

Oh la la. Je suis tout excitée ! Je sais que c'est bête, mais je n'y peux rien ! Je ne me contrôle pas.

Je suis dans une salle de classe vide, au septième étage. Une des classes que nous a assignées Dumbledore. Sur la porte, il y a un petit écriteau avec écrit « Tutorat Enchantements & Métamorphose ». J'ai rajouté « Par Loredana Lombardo » dans le bas. Hé ! Hé ! J'aurais peut-être du mettre « Mademoiselle Loredana Lombardo ». Ou même « Mademoiselle Lombardo » tout court. Peut-être même « Professeur assistant Lombardo ». Non, Loredana Lombardo, c'est bien.

J'ai un groupe de cinq élèves de 1ère aujourd'hui. Je leur donne une heure d'Enchantements. Cinq Gallions, comme ça, d'un coup !

Je n'imaginais pas que tant d'élèves puissent avoir des difficultés. Je veux dire, pour moi, les Enchantements et la Métamorphose, ça a toujours été si facile ! Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai de grandes difficultés dans d'autres domaines mais, à vrai dire, jusqu'à présent, je me suis toujours bien débrouillée sans avoir à beaucoup m'appliquer. Je n'ai jamais fait de flammes, mais j'ai toujours eu une excellente moyenne. D'ailleurs, si je m'étais appliquée, j'aurais pu être la deuxième ou la troisième de ma promotion, j'en suis sûre. Peut-être même la première de mon année, toutes Maisons confondues ! Mais ce n'est pas mon but. Je veux la paix et de bonnes notes. Ça a marché jusqu'à présent, et c'est pour ça que je me permets un peu de me la couler douce cette année.

Je vérifie une dernière fois mes cheveux en les touchant du bout des doigts. J'ai fait une queue de cheval assez basse, enroulée par une mèche laissée libre. Ma frange légère chatouille le rebord de mes lunettes Gucci, que je ne porte quasiment jamais car je mets des lentilles magiques qui tiennent un mois, mais ici, je veux faire sérieuse. C'est parfait ! Je rassemble mes notes et m'éclaircis la gorge. Bon, allez, pas de stress, ce ne sont qu'une bande de 1ères. Trois Poufsouffles et deux Serdaigles qui veulent faire du zèle, je pense.

Je jette un énième regard à ma montre. Je sais que je suis à l'avance, mais c'est si excitant de jouer à l'enseignante ! Bon, il va de soi que c'est parce que c'est du niveau de première année. À l'évidence, je serais beaucoup plus stressée si je devais donner des leçons à un groupe de mon âge.

J'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Ha ! les voilà. Trois petites têtes brunes, deux garçons et une fille.

-Bonjour ! je fais avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, répond un des garçons d'une voix timide. C'est bien ici, pour le cours de soutien d'Enchantements ?

-Mais oui, je réponds avec un petit rire.

« C'est écrit sur la porte ! » ai-je envie de dire, mais je me retiens.

-Bon, il ne manque plus que les deux Serdaigles. Elles ne devraient pas tarder. Mais installez-vous, en attendant.

Je leur souris pour les mettre à l'aise. Comme ils semblent stressés ! Je sors une petite fiche d'un paquet soigneusement rangé qui est posé devant moi. Alors… « Thomas Millet, Judith Granger et Adam Delahaye » pour les Poufsouffles. « Kate Stinson et Laura Harper » pour les Serdaigles. Et je dois leur apprendre à maîtriser… Ha ! Parfait. Un sort de base. Alohomora.

Les deux filles de Serdaigle arrivent à leur tour. Je me présente, je demande qui est qui, et j'emploie un petit topo théorique pour résumer le sort.

Ils m'écoutent avec une grande attention, buvant mes paroles, prenant des notes comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'est génial ! Je devrais peut-être faire prof. J'adore ce boulot !

Quarante minutes plus tard, cependant, quand nous sommes passés à la pratique, je suis moins enthousiaste.

-Désolé, me dit Thomas embarrassé.

Je lui jette un regard noir, m'apprêtant à dire « Tu peux bien être désolé, crétin ! », quand je me reprends. Je lui fais un large sourire.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, voyons ! ca arrive à tout le monde.

Bon. Je me demande quand même à combien de personnes c'est déjà arrivé de se retrouver enfermé dans un local sans plus parvenir à ouvrir la porte à cause d'un « Alohomora » mal prononcé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fichu. J'ai beau moi-même essayer de rouvrir la porte, ça ne marche pas. On est coincés !

-Peut-être qu'en essayant de le reprononcer comme lui l'a dit… suggère Laura.

-Essayer, je ne fais que ça ! je grommelle avec humeur.

Je me damnerais pour une cigarette. Je ne fume pas, pourtant. Ou rarement. En soirée ou dès que j'ai bu un verre. Parfois, avec Giussy, l'an passé, on se faisait des soirées dans une tour déserte avec les filles de Gryffondor et on vidait des litres de vodkas, bon, là, j'avoue, je fumais bien un paquet à moi toute seule. Mais ça, ça ne compte pas. Je fume, quoi, maximum, cinq cigarettes par semaine. Dix tout au plus. Disons quinze les mauvaises semaines.

Mais là, j'ai _vraiment_ envie de m'en griller une.

-Bon, pas de panique, dis-je en me massant les tempes.

J'avoue que je panique un peu, quand même. Nom d'un chien ! Thomas a été le deuxième à essayer le sort. La première fois, pour Kate, tout s'est bien passé, nickel. Puis, lui… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Pourtant, mon Collaporta n'était pas fort !

-Reprenons. _Alohomora !_ je lance.

Rien. J'essaie de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je ne peux pas quand même rester enfermée ici pour toujours avec une bande de gosses de onze ans qui ne vont pas tarder à se mettre à chialer !

-On va essayer tous ensemble. Prêts ? Un, deux, trois !

A trois, nous lançons le sort. J'ai un bref sursaut d'espoir mais non, rien. Mon Dieu, quelle mauvaise prof je fais ! Je veux une clope.

-Désolé ! répète Thomas.

-Il n'y a pas de mal ! je dis sur un ton automatique. On va finir par trouver une solution. Réfléchissez avec moi.

-Peut-être… commence timidement Kate.

-Oui ? je l'encourage.

-J'ai lu dans un livre de sorts simples que, parfois, il faut deux personnes pour réussir à ouvrir une porte. Il faut que chacune des deux se mette d'un côté, et lance le sort ensemble.

Je tente de garder mon calme et me force à sourire.

-L'ennui, tu vois, c'est que nous sommes tous coincés ici. Et que personne ne passe par ce couloir.

-On ne sait jamais, intervient Adam. On peut essayer d'appeler.

Ce garçon m'énerve dès le début avec son optimisme. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

Je pointe ma baguette sur ma gorge et murmure « Sonorus ». A cette intensité, ma voix sera comme si je criais, mais je n'aurai pas à m'époumoner.

Nous nous mettons à appeler en frappant sur la porte. Mais évidemment, pendant dix minutes, personne.

Alors que j'envisageais la possibilité de faire exploser la porte, une voix nous parvient de l'autre côté de la porte. Alleluia.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Je redonne à ma voix sa hauteur normale et j'explique calmement la situation. Je garde un ton digne mais j'ai les joues cuisantes. Quelle humiliation !

-Alors, qui que tu sois, euh… Pourrais-tu faire un Alohomora en même temps que moi ?

-Pas de souci, répond le garçon de l'autre côté de la porte. À trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

Nous lançons le sort et l'espace d'un horrible instant, j'ai l'impression que rien ne va se produire, qu'on est destinés à rester coincés ici pour toujours. Dumbledore devra venir nous ouvrir lui-même avec toute sa force, tous les profs devront s'y mettre en même temps, ça fera un attroupement, et j'aurai l'humiliation de ma vie. La Serdaigle qui est censée donner des cours qui ne sait même pas expliquer un Alohomora.

Sans compter que ça peut prendre du temps, et j'ai une furieuse envie de faire pipi.

Mais, miraculeusement, j'entends un son merveilleux, un petit « Clic ! », et la porte s'ouvre. Hourra ! Hourra ! J'ai envie de danser sur place.

-Merci, dis-je au garçon qui nous a aidés.

Mes yeux tombent dessus et je rougis. Il s'agit de Remus Lupin. Il me fixe de son regard indéchiffrable. Oh, non, non, non ! Et s'il se moquait de moi ? Bon, du calme, il ne me connaît même pas. Il n'a jamais fait attention à moi, en classe.

-Tu es Loredana Lombardo ?

-Euh, oui, co… comment le sais-tu ? je balbutie, gênée.

-C'est écrit sur la porte, il sourit.

D'office ! Quelle idiote je suis !

-Et on est en étude des runes ensemble.

-Ha, oui, juste…

Ha bon ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai jamais fait attention aux autres élèves en cours d'étude des runes. Je suis trop occupée à faire semblant de travailler. Mais c'est vrai, je me rappelle soudain. Au début de la cinquième année, on avait du faire un travail, ensemble. Comme il sait que je suis la fille d'un professeur universitaire en runes, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quelle point je suis nulle, alors j'avais fait la majorité du travail toute seule – ça m'a pris trois jours et trois putains de nuits – et je l'avais appris par cœur puis quand on a fait l'exercice à deux, j'ai fait semblant que je venais de trouver les réponses.

-Bon, je dois y aller, mais faites attention, maintenant !

-Oui, euh… bien sûr.

Je rougis comme une idiote. Son regard me scrute une dernière fois – j'ai l'impression qu'il sait que je joue un rôle, que je ne suis pas une Serdaigle sérieuse et travailleuse, et que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade – puis, avec un curieux sourire amusé, il s'éloigne.

J'entends Kate et Laura glousser. Je me retourne et je vois qu'elles sont toutes rouges et avec les yeux brillants.

-Waw, il est super beau, commente Laura – et son amie acquiesce.

-Plus que ça, même, intervient Judith, dans le même état.

-Allons, les filles ! je ris. Il est bien trop vieux pour vous !

-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, dit d'un ton docte Judith, et les deux Serdaigles hochent vigoureusement la tête.

Ça par exemple ! J'ai envie de rire. Puis je me rappelle qu'en première, j'étais amoureuse aussi d'un garçon de 7ème, Lucas. Il était à Serdaigle, il était beau, gentil, drôle et intelligent. Le jour où il m'a aidée à ramasser mes parchemins qui étaient tombés de mon sac, et qu'il m'a souri en me demandant mon prénom, a été pendant longtemps le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Disons, jusqu'au jour où, un mois plus tard, ShadOws, l'équivalent magique du TopShop ou du H&M moldus, a fait des soldes allant jusqu'à moins 70 % et que j'ai trouvé ce magnifique top de satin violet foncé, avec de petites broderies sur le devant, à deux Gallions au lieu de dix.

Je souris en me le rappelant. Dommage que peu après, ma poitrine se soit mise à gonfler. Je n'ai pas pu le mettre longtemps.

-Bon ! je dis en revenant sur Terre. L'heure est passée. Mais comme tout le monde n'a pas fait son exercice, on va vite le faire. Mais cette fois, on reste à l'extérieur, et on récupère toutes nos affaires avant, je préviens sur un ton enjoué.

Mais prends-le comme un avertissement, Thomas.

-Arrête de rire, Giu ! je fais en tirant une taffe sur ma cigarette. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire virer.

-Oh… je ne… imagine… vous… Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Depuis que je lui ai raconté l'évènement, dans une Tour d'Astronomie où nous avons été nous griller quelques clopes, Giussy n'arrive plus à se reprendre. Quand je lui explique que j'ai songé d'ailleurs un moment à prendre Thomas comme bélier pour enfoncer la porte, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se faire pipi dessus ou s'étouffer ou les deux. Son rire communicatif me gagne. J'éclate de rire avec elle.

Quand nous parvenons finalement à nous reprendre, elle me demande, d'une voix encore étranglée d'avoir tant ri :

-Il a dit quoi, Jane ?

Elle a tout de suite adopté le nouveau surnom que j'ai donné à Jordan pour me venger de son « Donna ». Et aussi parce qu'il l'appelle toujours « Zilla », pour « Giusella », son vrai prénom, ce qui ne lui plaît pas des masses.

-Il a été choqué. Tu aurais vu sa tête ! Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était pas ma faute. C'est vrai, après tout, comment j'aurais pu prévoir qu'un petit crétin de première parviendrait à nous enfermer tous les six !

-Et le beau chevalier vint à la rescousse, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur en tirant une longue bouffée de cigarette.

Giussy fait partie du « Clan Remus ». Elle est persuadée qu'un mystère se cache derrière le sourire en coin et le regard profond du jeune homme. Moi, je pense que ce sont des airs qu'il se donne. Je suis plus « Clan Sirius », si vous voulez tout savoir –avant, j'étais « Clan James » mais il sort avec Lily, alors…

-N'importe quoi. Le garçon paumé dans un couloir vint à la rescousse des six encore plus paumés à l'intérieur.

-Hey ! me dit-elle avec une petite tape. Laisse-moi rêver.

Je ris doucement. En ce moment, Giussy sort avec un garçon très mignon de 6ème comme elle à Gryffondor, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de regarder les autres. Elle a de la chance d'avoir un copain. Moi, j'ai rompu avec le mien cet été, et depuis, nada. Quelques petites histoires sans lendemain avec des copains de copains, le tout de quelques soirées, mais depuis quatre mois, le néant total ! Pfff !

J'écrase ma clope et je me lève.

-Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller nous coucher. Je dois me lever super tôt, demain. Puis cette séance d'invisibilité m'a crevée.

-Ouais, moi aussi, dit-elle en se levant. Mais bon, on y est presque maintenant, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

-Oui ! Il suffit de réussir à tenir plus d'une minute sans être trop mortes après.

D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître les mégots et les cendres.

Arrivée dans mon dortoir, je m'écroule dans mon lit. On pourrait penser que je vais m'endormir directement, vu mon état de fatigue. Mais quelque chose me turlupine. Je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… J'ai bien caché mes magazines sous mon matelas ? Bon, oui, ça, c'est fait. Merde ! J'ai oublié de souhaiter bon anniversaire à maman ! On est le combien ? Ha, non, ce n'est pas avant deux semaines et demie. Bon… Mais quoi, alors ?

Soudain, je me dresse dans mon lit, droite comme un i. Bon sang ! Mais c'est bien sûr ! Ce fichu devoir d'études des runes. Je l'ai laissé traîner, persuadée que j'avais encore du temps devant moi et…

Je me faufile sans bruit jusqu'à mon bureau, celui qui se trouve dans une petite alcôve. (J'ai dû me battre becs et ongles pour l'avoir. À la droite, il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur le terrain de Quidditch alors, quand j'en ai assez d'étudier, je regarde les beaux garçons s'entraîner.) Doucement, je murmure « Lumos » et je sors mon agenda scolaire. Le marque-page est encore laissé à la date où je l'ai consulté pour la dernière fois, à savoir neuf jours plus tôt.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre tandis que je tourne les pages pour arriver à celle qui m'intéresse. Pitié, Merlin, faites que ce soit la semaine prochaine et pas demain… Faites que ce soit la semaine proch…

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se glace.

Foutu Merlin.

Café.

C'est la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser, ce matin. J'ai dû dormir à tout casser une heure sur ma nuit, même pas.

Je me suis levée en catimini et je me suis installée à la table basse devant la cheminée. À la lueur de quelques bougies, j'ai bossé toute la nuit sur ce fichu devoir d'étude des runes, mais je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai écrit soit très convaincant. Ça ne veut même strictement rien dire, pour ne rien vous cacher.

Je me plonge dans mon troisième bol de café en retenant un bâillement. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux tellement je suis dégoûtée. Franchement, trois petits jours en plus et j'aurais rendu un devoir parfait. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu foutre ? Tu es trop conne, Loredana ! Ha, ça, pour batifoler, penser aux chaussures et à ce que tu vas faire quand tu auras quitté Poudlard, tu es forte. Encore faut-il que tu _quittes_ Poudlard. Parce que quand il s'agit du monde réel, et de tes vraies responsabilités…

Brusquement, je repose mon bol, encore à moitié rempli de liquide fumant. Je suis très en colère contre moi. Je ne peux pas rendre ce devoir. Il est nul. Il est… C'est le pire devoir de toute ma vie. Papa va être terriblement déçu.

Je me force à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Autour de moi, les gens qui ont étude des runes se préparent déjà à partir. Moi, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis comme scotchée à ma chaise.

Et si j'allais à l'infirmerie me faire porter pâle ? De toute façon, vu mon teint cireux et mes cernes, je n'aurais aucun mal à convaincre l'infirmière. Je n'ai qu'à invoquer des règles douloureuses…

-Tu ne vas pas en cours, Lola ? me demande Giussy en se laissant lourdement tomber à côté de moi.

Elle est fraîche comme une rose, elle. Ses cheveux noirs ondulent impeccablement, ses cils de biche sont rehaussés d'un discret coup de mascara, elle a un fin trait d'eye liner pour donner encore plus de profondeur à ses magnifiques yeux noirs et ses sourcils sont parfaitement dessinés au crayon foncé.

Moi, j'ai essayé de me lancer un sort pour faire disparaître les cernes. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis totalement loupée. À la place, on dirait que je vais mourir dans l'instant. En plus, je vais me taper une sale note pour mon devoir d'études des runes et je vais décevoir mon père.

Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai senti que la talonnette de mon escarpin gauche était pétée.

Mon menton tremblote. Je sens que je vais pleurer.

-Lola ? s'inquiète Giussy. Ça ne va pas ?

-Oh, Giusella, je suis une idiote ! je m'écrie en éclatant presque en sanglots. J'ai complètement zappé mon devoir d'études des runes alors je l'ai fait à la va-vite cette nuit. Il est très important pour notre évaluation, pour voir où on en est et si on a besoin d'être redirigé vers des cours de soutien avant les Aspics. Je suis totalement fichue.

Giussy me regarde, la bouche entrouverte.

-Mais… pourquoi ? réussit-elle à me demander.

Oh, c'est si facile, pour elle, me dis-je, sentant une bouffée de colère. Elle est tellement parfaite, qu'elle arrive à jongler parfaitement entre travail scolaire et loisirs personnels.

Je rougis. Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai pensé ça d'elle, alors que tout est de ma faute ! Je me recompose un visage que j'espère le plus calme possible, et je lui explique :

-J'ai…

Impossible de lui dire la vérité – que je suis d'une flemme sans pareille. Elle doit déjà s'en douter m'entendre le lui confirmer n'est pas pareil cependant.

-J'ai…

Elle me regarde, inquiète. Je ne mérite pas une amie comme elle.

-J'ai eu des règles douloureuses, je finis par lui dire, misérable. Et avant ça, j'ai été très occupée… Tu sais, l'année des Aspics… Les devoirs pleuvent… Je pensais que c'était la semaine prochaine…

-Va expliquer ça à la prof, me dit-elle d'un ton confiant en haussant les sourcils. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

J'ai un petit rire nerveux.

-Mme Kennebec ? Comprendre ? Ca se voit que tu ne l'as pas. Je vais plutôt aller à l'infirmerie, dire que je suis malade.

-Non ! me fait-elle sévèrement. Faire l'autruche ne servira à rien. Tu dois affronter tes responsabilités.

Mon Dieu, mais où est passée la gentille Giussy qui disserte avec moi pendant des heures de la meilleure ombre à paupière à appliquer pour faire ressortir le vert de mes yeux ? Je l'admire, là. Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi elle a sa place à Serdaigle – et c'est un compliment. Elle est plus jeune que moi, mais déjà si mature…

-D'accord, je fais dans un souffle. J'y vais.

La mort dans l'âme, je m'empare de mon sac et sors de la Grande Salle.

Mais… je ne peux me résoudre à aller jusque la salle de cours.

Pourtant, telle est mon intention, je le jure ! Mais mes pieds semblent ne plus m'obéir. Alors que je suis censée tourner à gauche, je bifurque à droite pour rejoindre l'aile de l'infirmerie.

-Lorena ! j'entends soudain.

Je continue ma route sans m'arrêter. Lorena… C'est joli. Je vais demander à ce qu'on m'appelle comme ça maintenant, au lieu de Lore_da_na. Cette syllabe en plus gâche l'ensemble.

-Loretta !

Ha non, ça c'est moche, me dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laurelina !

Mais qui est ce garçon, et qui appelle-t-il ? Intriguée, je me retourne – je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de la matinée, sinon aller me faire plaindre à l'infirmerie, retourner sous la couette et me maudire de ma lâcheté.

Oh bon sang. C'est Remus Lupin. C'est moi qu'il appelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

-C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? je demande bêtement, bien que nous soyons seuls dans le couloir.

-Oui ! dit-il en riant. Désolé, j'ai oublié ton prénom, pardonne-moi.

-Loredana, je rappelle avec un sourire forcé.

Quoi, quatre syllabes, c'est la mer à boire ? Ca fait sept ans que nous nous côtoyons plusieurs fois par semaine pour les cours, bon sang. Et il m'a encore vue hier !

-Ha ! Loredana. Pourtant, je l'ai dit la première fois mais tu n'as pas réagi.

-Oh, je… - je me sens rougir – j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça. Ce n'est pas par là, la classe d'études des runes.

Il me fait un petit sourire gentil. J'ai envie de vomir.

-Je sais, mais euh… Je… J'allais à l'infirmerie.

-A l'infirmerie ?

-Oui. Je ne me sens pas bien. Règles douloureuses, j'ajoute en recouvrant tout mon aplomb.

Les garçons ne peuvent pas protester contre la pertinence de cet argument.

-Mais…

Les garçons ne _peuvent pas_ protester. Je lui lance un regard noir. Il n'en a cure.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit rendre le devoir, tu sais ? Il est prévu depuis la rentrée.

-Je sais… Ca tombe vraiment mal, je grimace, hypocrite. Mais je ne suis vraiment, _vraiment_ pas bien.

Ce qui est vrai. Je me sens stupide. Je vais avoir zéro, et je serai la risée de tous. Une Serdaigle en échec ! Je dois être la première de l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Bon, ben, si tu veux, je peux le rendre pour toi ? Kennebec a dit qu'elle n'acceptait pas les délais, même si on est à l'article de la mort, il fait, dans une imitation plutôt réussi de la voix aigre et méchante de la prof.

-Euh… je…

Zut ! Et s'il le lisait en chemin ?

-Je… Non, tu as raison. Je pense que je vais faire un petit effort, et venir au cours. Après tout… C'est très important, j'ajoute avec l'air de celle qui souffre le martyre, mais qui est courageuse. C'est crucial pour ma scolarité.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que si tu es si mal que ça…

Il me regarde d'un air amusé. Bon sang ! Je croise ses pupilles dorées et je _sais_ qu'il est au courant que j'essayais juste de me défiler. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment, mais il le sait. Il le _sent_ en moi.

-Non, ça ira, dis-je avec un sourire résigné. Allons-y, ne soyons pas en retard.

Je lui emboîte le pas et nous marchons dans un silence de mort. Je me fais l'impression d'une suppliciée qu'on conduit au bûcher. Mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, Merlin, Zeus, Thor, qui vous voulez… Il me faut un miracle.

Alors que j'envisage de m'enfuir en courant, Remus s'adresse soudain à moi.

-Au fait… Vos cours de tutorat, vous le faites jusqu'à quelle année ? il demande.

-Septième, dis-je, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de m'en tirer.

-Donc si un élève de septième a besoin d'un cours, il peut s'inscrire ?

-Oui.

-Et à qui je peux m'adresser ?

-Jordan Pallern. Ou alors je peux faire passer un message.

-Je pense que tu es la plus à même de me répondre. C'est toi qui t'occupes des sorts et enchantements, hein ?

-Et de la métamorphose, je réponds d'un air absent.

-D'accord. Et bien j'aimerais m'inscrire pour un rattrapage en Enchantements. J'ai été souffrant… ces derniers temps… - il s'interrompt, soucieux, puis reprend l'air de rien - … et malheureusement, Pete n'y comprend rien, et James & Sirius comprennent mais ne savent pas expliquer. Tu dois être la seule capable de m'aider je pense.

-Pas de souci. Je te ferai passer le planning.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Pas de quoi. (Zut, j'aurais dû dire « Je ne fais que mon devoir ».)

Soudain, ce qu'il vient de me dire me frappe. Quoi ? MOI, lui donner un cours de rattrapage en Enchantements ? Mais… Je n'ai pas écouté un seul cours depuis le début de l'année. Pas un seul ! Je me suis contentée d'acheter une Plume à Papote, que j'ai discrètement glissée sous mon banc, et je dessinais en faisant semblant de prendre des notes le reste du temps.

-Ca va bien m'aider, il reprend. J'ai accumulé beaucoup de retard ces temps-ci. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mon compte. J'ai manqué plein de cours… Mais la dernière fois, je t'ai vue réussir à la perfection ton sort de Brûlepourpoint.

-Ha oui ? je fais, mal à l'aise.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu es la seule à l'avoir réussi du premier coup. Ça a fait le tour de l'école.

-N'exagérons rien, je dis avec modestie.

Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. C'était un sort pour allumer un feu à partir d'un caillou. On transforme le caillou en bois et il se met à brûler. C'est vrai que j'ai produit mon petit effet. Je ne suis pas si nulle.

(Ne le dites à personne. Si j'ai réussi, c'est parce que je devais éternuer juste au moment où j'ai prononcé le sort. Alors ma baguette a fait un faux-mouvement – et c'était exactement ce que je devais faire. Après, j'ai prétexté que j'étais lessivée pour ne plus avoir à le refaire, car le prof a dit que ça prenait beaucoup d'énergie. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai plus jamais été capable de le refaire depuis. Pas que j'ai essayé très fort, non plus, mais tout de même.)

Nous arrivons devant la classe. Je croise les doigts. Faites qu'elle ne soit pas là, faites qu'elle ne soit pas là…

Je me glisse près de Kevin à un banc. Bon, il est lourd, mais il me souffle toujours les réponses. Il a l'air surexcité. Je décide de l'ignorer – je ne suis pas d'humeur, j'ai mes propres problèmes. Mais ma curiosité l'emporte.

-Ca va, Kev ? je demande.

-Je suis soulagé, me dit-il. Il paraît que la prof a fait passer le mot hier à un élève de Gryffondor qu'elle a croisé dans un couloir. Évidemment, on ne l'a su qu'aujourd'hui parce qu'ils ne nous tiennent jamais au courant. Bande de…

De quoi il parle ? Mon Dieu, faites qu'il n'y ait pas eu un de ces changements de dernière minute dont elle a le secret – et si on devait rajouter quinze centimètres de parchemin ?

-Je ne te suis pas, je fais.

-Ha ? Pourtant tu es entrée avec Lupin. Il doit être au courant. Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Dit quoi ? je m'énerve.

-Aujourd'hui, il y a un prof stagiaire qui va donner cours à sa place. Du coup, on a le droit à un délai supplémentaire d'une semaine, pour le devoir. Bon, il y a dix centimètres de parchemin à faire en plus avec ce qu'il raconte, mais…

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je suis tellement soulagée que je manque de m'évanouir, de pleurer et de faire pipi dans ma culotte à la fois. Je me contente d'en tomber de ma chaise.

-Ca va, Loredane ?

-Euh… Oui, oui, je fais en me relevant.

-Si la chaise ne te semble pas assez confortable, tu peux toujours me grimper sur les genoux, me fait-il avec un regard aguicheur.

Je suis tellement soulagée que je ne relève même pas. C'est un véritable miracle. Un miracle de Noël. Sauf qu'on n'est pas à Noël. Un miracle de mi-octobre, alors, euh… Euh…

Je prends alors conscience d'une chose. Le salaud ! Il le savait ! Et il savait aussi que je n'avais pas fait ce foutu devoir ! Et il m'a laissée paniquer !

Je me retourne et lance un regard noir à Lupin, en plein conversation avec Jane. (Ha ! Ha ! Jane ! Même en colère, ça me fait rire de l'appeler ainsi. Il détesterait, s'il savait.) Se sentant fixé, il tourne ses yeux dorés vers moi et me fait un sourire d'une innocence angélique. Je fulmine. Grr !

-C'est arrangé, me dit-il aimablement, comme si de rien n'était. Jordan a regardé le planning. Nous avons rendez-vous samedi à seize heures.

Je m'apprête à répondre quelque chose de très grossier quand Kennebec entre dans la classe avec le prof stagiaire. Je me retourne vers eux et j'ai comme un choc – et je ne suis apparemment pas la seule.

Merlin. Comme il est beau. Je veux l'épouser !


	4. Chapter 4

_Me voici enfin de retour pour un 4__ème__ chapitre !_

_Je suis vraiment honteuse du temps que j'ai mis à le publier…_

_Ça n'a pas été de tout repos, ces derniers temps, et j'ai un peu mis ma fic entre parenthèses. _

_Mais la rentrée est là, et je fais avec plaisir mes « devoirs » sur Fanfiction ! _

_À bientôt, bonne lecture !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

:: 4 ::

Deux jours plus tard, je vais beaucoup mieux. Vous savez pourquoi ? Petit a : c'est samedi, j'ai pu récupérer tout mon sommeil en retard ! Petit b : j'ai mieux travaillé mon devoir d'études des runes. Le nouveau prof est vraiment super sympa en fait. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour lui poser les questions qui me turlupinaient (enfin, les questions d'Emily, surtout. Je ne voulais pas poser les miennes, pour ne pas qu'il me prenne pour une idiote qui ignore ses bases – ce que je suis, il faut l'admettre) et il m'a répondu très gentiment, et il écrit trop bien. (Une raison de plus de vouloir l'épouser.) Petit c : ce stagiaire, justement. Argh ! Il me donne vraiment envie de bosser études des runes !

Bon, le souci, c'est que du coup, je délaisse le reste. Mais j'ai pris une grande décision. À partir d'aujourd'hui, et même si ça m'en coûte, j'arrête de faire l'autruche et je consulte mon agenda tous les jours. Ou… Tous les deux jours. Tous les trois jours au maximum, mais je ne laisse plus traîner pendant des semaines.

Je ferais mieux de commencer lundi, c'est mieux pour prendre un bon rythme, comme pour les régimes. Ce week-end je dois juste boucler étude des runes et mettre le point final à mon devoir de botanique.

Je me sens une toute nouvelle femme. Ce miracle a fait de moi une personne nouvelle. Je souris à mon café. Je me sens beaucoup plus mûre, beaucoup plus sereine. Je ne me laisserai plus jamais submerger de devoirs. Le travail d'abord, les loisirs ensuite.

À ce moment, le courrier arrive et laisse tomber devant moi une lettre à l'écriture qui m'est familière. Chic ! Le nouveau numéro de Magicosmopolitan ! Je l'ouvre et en sors la lettre qu'ils envoient à chacune de leurs lectrices abonnées. C'est un édito en fait, ça raconte un peu la préparation du magazine, pourquoi ils ont choisi de parler de tel ou tel article… Ils me souhaitent ensuite une agréable journée.

J'adore cette lettre. Elle me donne toujours le sourire, car elle sent le soleil. C'est très subtil, et c'est juste pour la personne qui la tient entre ses mains, mais elle dégage une chaleur et une langueur à mourir de bonheur. Et puis en plus, je peux faire croire à tout le monde que c'est une lettre d'une tante espagnole. Ils ne viennent pas y fourrer leur nez.

L'abonnement est un peu cher mais il en vaut le coup. Vous avez le droit de choisir sous quelle forme vous recevez le magazine. Ils ont pensé aux jeunes femmes qui le reçoivent au bureau et doivent avoir l'air sérieux et crédible en toutes circonstances. Moi, j'ai demandé que ce soit sous la forme d'un périodique espagnol, « La Revista Literaria». Heureusement, personne ne parle espagnol dans ma classe, ils ne me l'empruntent donc pas.

Je remarque que Giussy a reçu le sien, elle aussi. Nous nous faisons un petit sourire complice, à quelques bancs d'écart.

Ce soir, Giussy va enfin me présenter dans les règles de l'art à ses nouvelles amies ! On a une soirée de prévue dans un local désaffecté de l'école, où le concierge ne va jamais fourrer son nez. Un petit sort pour faire apparaître un hologramme de moi en 4D dans mon lit, qui bouge dans son sommeil bien sûr, au cas où une des filles se lèverait dans la nuit et viendrait voir si je suis bien derrière les baldaquins (on ne sait jamais) et le tour est joué.

Je vous avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse à la perspective de passer une soirée « alcool et clopes » avec ces filles. Je les ai déjà vues, mais on n'a fait que se croiser. Et si on ne s'entendait pas ? Et si je faisais honte à Giussy, et qu'elle décide de les préférer à moi ?

Je chasse ces pensées en avalant le fond de mon bol de café. Je suis supposée travailler un peu la DCFM aujourd'hui. Vous voyez, l'ancienne Loredana aurait fait traîner ça. Elle aurait d'abord lu son magazine, puis été câliner Dinde pendant une heure. Mais non. Je vais _d'abord_ travailler, et _après_ je m'occuperai de Dinde et du Magicosmo. J'ai tout le week-end devant moi, après tout.

-Donna ?

Je m'aperçois que Jordan essaie de me parler depuis un bon moment. Je redescends sur Terre.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais égarée dans mes pensées, je dis en prenant la voix de Serdaigle douce et sérieuse que j'emprunte toujours quand je leur parle.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Je voulais juste te rappeler que tu donnes deux cours de rattrapage, aujourd'hui. Un de métamorphose pour deux élèves de quatrième, à quatorze heures trente, et l'autre à seize heures pour un élève de septième.

La barbe ! J'avais zappé cette histoire de tutorat. Je souris posément à Jane et lui assure que je n'avais pas oublié.

Bon. Changement de programme. Après tout, en donnant mon tutorat, je vais revoir, non ? Alors je mérite bien de commencer par la pause _avant_ de m'attaquer à la DCFM. C'est le week-end, que je sache.

Je termine ma clémentine et vais me plonger dans mon magazine, dans la salle commune, rejointe par Giussy. Nous gloussons en nous commentant des passages (en les disant en espagnol, le pays de nos origines à toutes les deux, pour que personne ne nous comprenne et qu'ils pensent tous qu'on est en train de s'occuper de haute littérature). Puis je vais chouchouter mon gros cœur de Dinde, je déjeune et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vient l'heure du cours avec les 4èmes sans que j'ai pu trouver un moment pour me plonger dans mes cours.

Bon. C'est assez chaud, je dois dire. Ma métamorphose est un peu rouillée. Mais s'il y a quelque chose que j'ai apprise au travers de cette expérience de tutorat, c'est que la confiance est la clef de tout. Il faut que j'ai l'air posée, sereine, confiante, et le reste vient tout seul. Je crois que ça a beaucoup à voir avec mes lunettes Gucci, aussi. Elles me donnent un air intelligent, et je me sens encore plus sûre de moi.

Bref, après plusieurs essais, mes deux élèves parviennent à transformer leur bout de bois en chaise et je suis émue, comme à chaque fois que j'ai réussi à enseigner quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Elles sont bancales et n'ont pas l'air très confortables, mais tout de même. Ça me donne l'impression que je mérite _vraiment_ l'argent que je gagne.

Soit dit en passant, je trouve ça injuste. Je pensais gagner un Gallion de l'heure avec ce truc, mais il s'avère qu'on ne touche que la moitié. L'autre va dans une petite boîte que « la trésorière » (Emilie) garde précautionneusement. Avec les fonds rassemblés, on va acheter de nouveaux livres pou la bibliothèque. Mais elle est bien fournie, la bibliothèque ! Regardez-la ! Elle croule de bouquins ! Tandis que moi, je n'ai presque plus rien à me mettre !

Bref, pour gagner un peu plus, j'ai aussi accepté de donner des cours en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. C'est ce que je préfère. Et mes élèves me regardent toujours avec des yeux ébahis, quand je leur donne un petit feuillet avec des trucs bons à savoir sur la créature magique sur laquelle ils travaillent, mais que Poudlard ne leur apprendra pas. (Par exemple, saviez-vous que les feuilles que perdent les Botrucs, l'hiver, peuvent être récoltées, pillées et qu'avec elles on peut faire une excellente crème contre les lèvres gercées ?) Malheureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves qui ont des difficultés en SCM. Mais la plupart de mes élèves ramènent des amis à eux et on papote pendant une heure sur telle ou telle créature magique, juste pour le fun. Personnellement je ne dépenserais jamais un Gallion entier à ça, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Puis, ce n'est qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines.

Je rassemble mes affaires et décide d'attendre Remus Lupin au lieu de retourner à ma salle commune. Le tout d'y aller, puis de revenir, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Puis… Je vais m'entraîner encore un peu pour exercer le sort Brûlepourpoint bien comme il faut. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée, pour ne pas avoir l'air de rien, et je le maîtrise à peu près à la perfection, mais j'aimerais que mes flammes aillent plus haut, pour bien l'impressionner. Il se dirait « Waw, elle est vraiment douée » et il regretterait d'avoir pensé que je me défilais, l'autre jour, quand je ne voulais pas aller en études des runes. Il s'excuserait mais je le prendrais de haut et…

Bon sang ! J'ai failli me brûler les vêtements. Je lance le sort Bonaqua sur mon feu et sèche le tout d'un rapide coup de baguette. Ok, c'est parfait. Je le maîtrise super bien.

Tant que je suis seule ici… Je regarde à gauche, à droite, dans le couloir. Personne. Il me reste dix minutes… Je vais encore m'exercer à pratiquer mon sort d'invisibilité.

Je me mets en position de lotus, la baguette bien droite. Je me concentre… Je murmure le sort… Et c'est parti.

Waw, c'est bizarre, cette sensation de se sentir disparaître. Je me concentre bien, pour être invisible à fond et je me risque à ouvrir un œil…

Impressionnant. J'ai totalement disparu ! Je me concentre encore pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. La dernière fois, j'ai tenu presque deux minutes. (Giussy était très impressionnée. Chez elle, ça ne dure encore que trente secondes maximum.)

Totalement concentrée, je ne sens pas le temps passer. Je suis invisible, me dis-je. Invisible ! Bon… Maintenant… Essayer de me lever, et de le rester. Prudemment, je soulève un pied et le pose au sol. Parfait. Jusque là très bien…

Le plan pourrait fonctionner. On connaît un autre passage secret mais il est trop près de la Salle Commune, on pourrait se faire prendre. Alors on devient invisible jusque là, on l'emprunte, et une fois qu'on aura atterri de l'autre côté, juste après les grilles de Poudlard, on reprendra notre forme visible.

J'ose un nouveau pas dans la classe, posant ma main sur la chaise pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre…

-Loredana ?

Merde ! Je perds toute ma concentration et tombe en arrière. Remus !

-Je suis là ! dis-je en riant. Sous la table. J'avais… euh… Fait tomber ma baguette magique.

Mais il me dévisage, impressionné.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ? je demande innocemment, le feu aux joues.

-Je ne te _sentais_ même pas ! Tu…

Il s'interrompt et je suis vexée. Me sentir ? Je pue, c'est ça ?

-Peu importe, s'excuse-t-il.

-En effet. Assieds-toi, je lui fais.

Pendant qu'il prend place, je renifle discrètement mes aisselles. Non, je ne pue pas. C'est quoi cette idée. Encore un qui ignore comment parler à une dame !

-Bon, Remus… Tu as donc des difficultés en Enchantements, je dis, prenant ma voix de pro. C'est normal. Le sort de Brûlepourpoint requiert une certaine maîtrise et…

-Euh… Non, en fait, il ne s'agit pas de ce sort-là, grimace-t-il. Celui-là, je le maîtrisais déjà au cours. Pas aussi bien que toi, mais je me suis entraîné deux ou trois fois, et…

Deux ou trois fois ! Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu deux jours. Deux putains de jours où je le faisais une demi-douzaine de fois quand tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir !

-Bon, et bien, c'est quoi, alors ? je fais en tentant de ne pas paraitre vexée.

-J'ai du mal avec le sort Aperitum. Et comme il est important pour plusieurs autres sorts qui en découlent…

Merde ! Aperitum. C'est lequel, encore ? Ha oui ! Cette connerie. On est censés découvrir le contenu d'un coffret sans regarder ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. J'ai impressionné toute la classe quand on l'a fait au cours. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait d'une ceinture en peau de dragon. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sortilège : je passe tellement de temps dans les boutiques que je reconnaîtrais cette odeur les yeux fermés, et là, j'avais mon visage à hauteur du coffret, j'ai inspiré un grand coup pour me donner du courage, et… Bref.

Après on a vu des sortilèges qui en découlaient et c'était une autre paire de manches. Voir ce qu'il y a derrière une porte sans qu'on l'ouvre. Voir qui est derrière nous. Moi je trouvais que ça faisait plus DCFM qu'enchantements comme cours, alors je n'ai pas trop prêté attention, me disant qu'on le reverrait sûrement en DCFM. Malheureusement on ne l'a pas revu. Je ne maîtrise pas.

-Je comprends le principe, mais je n'arrive pas à voir en quoi tous les sorts sont liés. Tu sais, dans la théorie.

Dieu merci, il ne va pas me demander une démonstration ! Je griffonne quelque chose dans mon bloc spécial tutorat (un super bloc en faux crin de licorne – ça me fend le cœur, la vraie fourrure, et en plus ça coûte trop cher – avec un espace pour le titre sur lequel j'ai indiqué, en lettres bien calligraphiées, « Tutorat de Loredana Lombardo », et je suis fière car j'ai super bien fait mes L).

Bon. Le problème c'est que je ne connais pas un mot de théorie. Voyons voir… Je fouille dans ma mémoire… Quand il a parlé de la théorie, je faisais quoi encore ? Ha oui ! Je dessinais ma robe de mariée idéale. Bon. Concentre-toi Loredana. Rappelle-toi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'aider.

Ha oui ! Je ne sais plus qui a fait une blague. Un super jeu de mots, et on a bien ri. Bon, pars de là.

Pour gagner du temps, je repose mon bloc et je m'assieds en face de lui. Mon cerveau va à du 200 à l'heure. Ça y est ! Je me souviens plus ou moins des bases. Pour le reste, je n'ai qu'à broder autour.

Une heure plus tard, Remus sort de là, ravi. Je suis la reine du baratin.

À vrai dire, on n'a parlé du cours que pendant vingt minutes, et puis après, de fil en aiguille, on a bavardé de tout et de rien. Et c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs car franchement, bien que Flitwick ait disserté de longues heures sur le sujet, moi, je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais. Mais de ce que je lui ai dit, il a enchaîné sur ses connaissances à lui, il m'a félicitée pour ma performance lors de ce cours d'ailleurs, et je lui ai renvoyé le compliment (je n'aurais jamais trouvé qu'il y avait une bouteille d'encre dans son coffret, moi la mienne est parfumée, alors je n'ai pas pu la repérer à l'odeur…) et on a parlé de tout et de rien. Il est sympa en fait.

A un moment, quand même, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit que le devoir était reporté, en études des runes. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu certains Serdaigles râler pour ce délai supplémentaire et dire que quoiqu'il se passe ils remettraient leur devoir le jour-même, et qu'il pensait que j'en ferais peut-être partie. Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincue, car pour un Serdaigle, même s'il a déjà passé quarante heures sur son devoir, il y a toujours moyen d'améliorer l'un ou l'autre détail. Puis je n'ai pas aimé la lueur amusée dans son regard. Mais soit, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute.

Arrivée dans la Salle Commune, je pense à faire de la DCFM comme je l'avais prévu le matin-même. Mais j'ai plutôt envie d'en boucher un coin à ce stagiaire super mignon en lui rendant le meilleur devoir de tous. Je travaille d'arrachepied en ne regardant presque pas le terrain de Quidditch (mais c'est presque mission impossible car les Gryffondors s'entraînent et parmi eux Sirius qui est Batteur) et en ne faisant des pauses que toutes les vingt minutes (et seulement un chapitre de mon nouveau roman _Le Dalhia Noir_ à chacune). J'adresse une lettre à papa pour lui demander des précisions sur des points obscurs (il va être fier de moi, mes questions sont très pertinentes, je dois me creuser la tête pour les trouver d'ailleurs et ça me prend quasiment plus de temps que ma traduction runique) et c'est déjà l'heure du dîner. Bon. Après manger, un peu de DCFM avant la soirée entre filles.

Mais je vais m'asseoir avec Giussy, et on remonte dans la Salle Commune ensemble, et on papote, on papote, si bien que quand vient l'heure de faire semblant d'aller me coucher, vers 23 heures, je n'ai rien fait encore.

Les filles dorment déjà. C'est une chance parfois d'avoir des mémés pour copines de dortoir. La semaine, elles filent au lit à 21H30 et le week-end, c'est une heure plus tard. Le sommeil est important pour l'activité cérébrale. Oui, mais la détente encore plus, je trouve. Et Magicosmo est d'accord avec moi – quand on a bien travaillé on mérite de s'accorder un petit plaisir, une soirée détente, un carré de chocolat ou que sais-je. Je prends bien note de ces conseils. Petit plaisir : je m'offre un petit haut du catalogue par correspondance « Féérie », l'équivalent de « La Redoute » moldue (mais après ça, je ne dépense plus rien pendant une semaine car il ne me manque que 10 Gallions pour les chaussures Wendy Weller – je ne les ai pas oubliées, hé, hé). Le carré de chocolat : je le puise dans ma réserve, dans ma table de nuit (je me suis offert la boîte la plus chère des meilleurs chocolats fourrés de chez Honeydukes). Et détente : je tire de ma boîte à bijoux une minuscule bouteille de vodka, que j'agrandis pour lui rendre sa taille normale, et un paquet de cigarettes mentholées bien à l'abri dans une paire de chaussettes. Hop, un petit coup de baguette magique : mon hologramme est parfait ! C'est ma petite fierté, car il paraît que c'est vraiment très dur à faire, il faut un haut niveau de magie pour y parvenir. Giussy n'y arrive toujours pas, et ça la déprime, alors elle en reste à la solution classique : elle fourre ses oreillers sous ses draps pour faire comme si elle était là.

Je descends discrètement dans la Salle Commune, presque vide à part un couple enlacé dans un canapé. Je retrouve Giussy, cachée dans un petit coin, et nous sortons en catimini. Le truc : jeter un sort de silence au tableau qui cache l'entrée de la Salle Commune, afin que personne ne l'entende pivoter. Hi, hi !

Le plus dur maintenant : arriver sans trop de bruit et sans croiser personne jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous. C'est assez stressant, car le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé. Il y a plein d'élèves, des Gryffondors surtout, qui se promènent dans les couloirs comme des conquérants sans même avoir peur de se faire prendre par le concierge. Mais nous… C'est à chaque fois toute une expédition et la peur sourde gronde dans notre estomac. Nous avalons déjà de larges rasades de vodka pour nous donner du courage…

Ha ! ça va déjà mieux.

Nous arrivons dans la Tour, éclairée par la lumière de la Pleine Lune, et il y a déjà trois filles d'installées sur une couverture posée à même le sol. Elles ont de petits gobelets posés devant elles.

-Alors Lola, tu les as déjà vues, mais je refais les présentations… Voici Esther, de Gryffondor (elle me montre une petite noirette), Rachel (brune, dodue, les yeux rieurs) et Leigh (une blonde dont j'envie immédiatement les jolies tâches de rousseur discrètes). Les filles, voici Loredana, ma meilleure amie.

Je sens mon cœur s'emplir de chaleur. Meilleure amie. Hé hé.

-Où sont Fiona et Mary ? continue Giussy.

-Elles arrivent, répond Rachel, elles sont allées dans les cuisines chercher de quoi faire la fête.

-J'ai amené ça, je dis en posant la bouteille de vodka et les cigarettes. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais…

-Génial ! m'interrompt Esther. J'avais dit que j'arrêtais de fumer, mais…

-On en est tous là, fait Rachel en secouant la tête d'un air dramatique.

Nous éclatons de rire. Finalement, ça va, elles sont sympas. Je repère dans un coin une pierre détachée du mur et je la fais léviter jusqu'à moi, puis je la change en un pouf bien moelleux. Là, trois paires d'yeux me dévisagent, bouche bée. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? me demande Rachel.

-Fait quoi ?

-Transformer… Un caillou en pouf. Je sais, on est censés savoir changer un bout de bois en chaise, mais là…

-C'est très impressionnant, convient Esther. Il faut que tu nous apprennes !

-Je vous avais dit qu'elle était super douée ! piaille Giussy avec fierté.

Douée ? Elle leur a dit que j'étais douée ? Oh, la, la ! Je fais un sourire modeste. C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas censés maîtriser ce sort, mais moi, je l'ai trouvé vachement utile.

-Fais-nous-en, implore Leigh. On a agrandi la couverture au maximum, mais ce n'est pas confortable.

Je suis la star ! J'adore ça. À les entendre je me sens super intelligente.

Nous dégotons de gros cailloux et je les impressionne encore plus quand je leur dis que je peux choisir la couleur qui leur plaît. Nous en sommes là quand les deux manquantes arrivent.

-Ha, vous voilà ! s'exclame Esther. Regardez, Loredana nous fait des poufs ! De la couleur qu'on veut !

Mary (la grande rousse) dépose vite fait ses affaires sur la couverture – alcool de citrouille, petits biscuits et chips – et Fiona (une superbe blonde) me fond dessus.

-C'est vrai ? Génial ! Tu dois nous apprendre !

Je remarque que Giussy a les yeux brillants de fierté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mes preuves, et j'adore ça !

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir une fois à mon tutorat, je fais, tandis que Mary s'occupe maintenant de nous servir à boire, et que tout le monde a son pouf. Je ne vous ferai pas payer, mais je garderai ma fausse bonne réputation de travailleuse.

Oups ! J'ai dit ça ? Mais ça va, elles éclatent de rire, pensant que je plaisante. J'ai sauvé les meubles.

-Sauf si vous lui demandez de vous apprendre le « Alohomora »… intervient Giussy.

Non ! Elle ne va pas oser ! Mais si, elle ose. Et les rires reprennent de plus belle. Je foudroie Giussy du regard… mais impossible de lui en vouloir. Son rire communicatif me gagne, et il faut que j'admette que c'était une anecdote marrante.

-Le pire, je fais en reprenant mon souffle, c'est la tête de Lupin quand il nous a ouvert. On aurait dit qu'il pensait que je séquestrais ces pauvres gosses.

-Tu connais Remus ? demande Fiona, s'arrêtant de rire.

-Connaître, c'est un bien grand mot ! On est ensemble pour quelques cours. L'autre jour, en étude des runes, il m'a énervée ! Je n'avais pas fait mon devoir, alors, j'ai voulu aller à l'infirmerie, mais il m'a croisée alors j'ai bien été forcée d'aller. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'angoisse. Et il a « oublié » de me dire que le devoir était reporté !

-Tu n'as pas fait un devoir ? Une Serdaigle ? s'étonne Mary, amusée.

Terrain glissant.

-C'est-à-dire que… Enfin… (J'avale une gorgée d'alcool de citrouille pour me donner de l'inspiration.) Je comptais le peaufiner ! J'avais de petites retouches à y apporter. Mais fait, il était fait, oui ! (Je me sens un peu rougir, alors je préfère changer de sujet.) Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait pu me prévenir. Mais après il m'a demandé de l'aider en enchantements et on a sympathisé.

-C'est vrai ? s'enquiert Fiona.

-Oui ! Je le trouve assez sympa, mais un peu bizarre, à vrai dire.

-Bizarre ? Remus n'est pas bizarre ! me contredit-elle.

Oh, je ne voulais pas l'énerver, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit…

-Ce sont ses yeux, je fais, j'ai l'impression qu'il… je ne sais pas, qu'il _voit_ ce qu'on essaie de lui cacher. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Je comprends… J'ai cette impression là aussi, dit-elle, radoucie, un peu rêveuse. Sauf que moi, il me _comprend_ vraiment. J'en suis intimement persuadée.

Ecore une du Clan Remus. Tant mieux, ça me fait Sirius pour moi toute seule. Et si pas, j'ai toujours ce stagiaire trop sexy. Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Il faut que j'en touche un mot à Giussy, d'ailleurs.

-Bon, on ne va pas parler de lui toute la soirée ! intervient Leigh, joyeuse. Aux soirées entre filles !

Elle lève son verre, et on trinque.

-Aux soirées entre filles ! fait-on à l'unisson.

J'avale d'un coup le reste de mon verre. Waw, ça revigore ! Je fais une petite grimace et je remarque que Leigh a la même.

On a des tas de points en commun, les copines de Giussy et moi !


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou ! Me voici déjà pour le chapitre suivant.  
Ben oui, j'avais promis que je ne traînerais plus  
autant que la dernière fois… !  
Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira,  
il y a un p'tit peu plus de Remus cette fois, et ça en ira toujours de même…__  
Eeennnfiiinn on le voit ! vous me direz… Et oui ! :p  
Bon évidemment ça reste "à mon rythme"...  
Je n'aime pas précipiter les choses :$  
Breeeef ! je vous laisse tranquilles ! :$  
Bisous, & à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
_

**:: 5 ::**

Je déteste les lundis matins, pas vous ? Il faut se remettre à l'unisson de la vie scolaire : se lever tôt, aller au cours, faire ses devoirs. Pfff.

Heureusement, j'ai le moral au petit-déjeuner : Giussy m'annonce avec excitation que cette fois, ça y est, elle peut être invisible pendant autant de temps qu'elle le veut. Je me suis entraînée toute la journée, hier, malgré ma gueule de bois et les devoirs qui m'attendaient… Et ça y est ! J'y arrive aussi ! Je peux même me lever, marcher, faire tout ce que je veux ! J'ai testé : je suis descendue jusque dans la Salle Commune et j'ai été faire « Bouh ! » derrière Giussy. En repensant à sa tête, je me marre dans mon jus d'orange.

-Tu repenses encore à la peur que tu m'as faite hier ? demande-t-elle avec un peu d'humeur.

-Non, pas du tout, je fais d'une voix étranglée.

Bon, à vrai dire, elle a poussé un hurlement de terreur, et la Salle Commune l'a prise pour une dingue. Ce n'est pas sympa d'en rire et officiellement, ce n'est pas drôle.

Arrête de te bidonner, Lola.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, elle reprend un peu plus fort pour ignorer mes pouffements, je me sens prête. On sort quand ? elle rajoute en baissant la voix.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou à Stella, je fais, toute excitée. Je lui proposerai une date.

-Oui ! elle me fait tout aussi emballée que moi.

On va faire l'école buissonnière ! La la la ! On va sortir en boîte !

Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose de toute la journée. J'ai envoyé le hibou, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

Bon, franchement, je me dis en regardant ma montre, il me semble que Stella met bien du temps à répondre. Ça fait au moins deux heures que mon hibou a été envoyé.

Peut-être qu'il m'attend dans le dortoir ? A cette idée, je souris, et même la perspective de deux heures chiantes d'Enchantements ne me paraît plus aussi rédhibitoire.

-Salut, Loredana, me fait Remus alors que nous attendons devant le local.

Je suis un peu étonnée. Il me dit bonjour, maintenant ? Tant mieux, mon niveau de coolitude va monter en flèche. Je lui souris.

-Salut, Remus. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

Il fait une grimace et secoue la tête. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-J'ai connu mieux, me dit-il. Dis, tu as une heure aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais ton avis pour mon dernier devoir d'Enchantements.

-Pas de problème, je réponds du tac au tac. (Oh, toujours faire semblant d'avoir dix mille trucs d'important à faire.) Bien sûr, je dois peaufiner mon devoir de Botanique, et j'aimerais me plonger dans mes révisions en vue des Aspics, mais si tu es libre après le déjeuner, pourquoi pas ?

-Ca me va, il répond. Merci beaucoup.

Je lui fais un sourire professionnel et je me plonge dans la conversation de Kevin et Livio, pour montrer que je ne suis pas une asociale. Livio se tait dès que j'ouvre la bouche et fait la tronche. Bon. On est en froid ? Ha mais oui ! Sa copine jalouse. Roh, franchement, c'est abusé, si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne vais pas le manger, son Livio ! Samedi, j'ai appris par Fiona et Esther, qui sont dans sa classe, qu'en fait, Ludivine, sa copine, ne veut pas qu'il m'adresse la parole en tout particulier. Il paraît qu'il a eu le béguin pour moi l'an dernier ! Si j'avais su, à l'époque ! Vous savez, il n'est vraiment pas mal dans son genre, et on s'entend très bien tous les deux. Mais à l'époque, je sortais avec Gary, un an plus vieux, à Poufsouffle. On est restés ensemble pendant quatre mois.

Quatre mois de perdu, à mon avis.

Le professeur Flitwick arrive, et on s'installe tous. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle Loredana est née. Attentive au cours, qui prend des notes, pose des questions…

Oh, non, je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop chiant. J'essaie, je vous le jure ! Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je perds le fil. Je pense à mes magnifiques Wendy Weller. J'ai tellement économisé que maintenant, je peux me les offrir ! Et Gemma m'a envoyé le catalogue de la boutique. Je mérite bien une petite récompense supplémentaire pour parvenir à réaliser si bien mon sort d'invisibilité, non ? J'ai repéré une paire de magnifiques sandales à brides. Elles sont rose foncé, avec du vert sapin, et du jaune. Dit comme ça, ça peut sembler une étrange combinaison, mais faites-moi confiance. Elles sont divines. Si je demande à mon père de m'envoyer mon argent de poche des deux semaines à venir en avance, peut-être que…

-Loredana, tu es prête ? me chuchote Anna.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Oh, merde ! La pratique ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire ? Je souris posément à Anna et regarde autour de moi pour m'inspirer. Ok, nickel. Un nouveau sort débile dont j'ignore l'utilité fondamentale. Comme si la moitié des choses qu'on m'apprenait à Poudlard allait me servir dans ma vie future ! Passées les quatre premières années, où on apprend quelques sorts cools comme « Accio » ou « Lumos », c'est juste une vaste blague.

Bon, allez, je m'y mets.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ? Oh, merde, ma manche est en feu ! Tout le monde rit de moi, Flitwick hoche la têt de gauche à droite et Remus soupire d'un air amusé. Il doit me prendre pour une quiche et ne voudra plus que j'examine son devoir !

Pas que ça me rende folle de tristesse. Mais j'aurais pu avoir la cote, si on était devenus de grands amis.

-J'avais pourtant bien dit de prononcer un « i » fermé ! lance Flitwick de sa petite voix aigüe. Vous êtes inattentive, Mademoiselle Lombardo !

Je me sens dans mes petits souliers. Il a beau mesurer trois fois moins que moi, je n'aime pas quand il me gronde.

Mis à part cet incident, la matinée se passe paisiblement. (Comprenez par là : je m'emmerde sec.) Le déjeuner arrive. Après avoir fini de manger, je décide de retrouver Remus à la table des Gryffondors, pour en finir vite fait avec ce devoir. Tiens, et si j'allais saluer Fiona et Esther, en même temps ?

-Salut ! je leur fais joyeusement.

-Coucou ! me répond Esther sur le même ton.

-Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? me demande Fiona d'un ton de conspiratrice.

-Tiens, voici le livre que tu m'as demandé. Certains sortilèges sont… Hum ! Très utiles !

Je lui tends un bon paquet de supposées « revues littéraires espagnoles ». Je me suis un peu oubliée, samedi, et j'ai raconté que, occasionnellement, j'aimais me délasser devant un magazine pour filles. J'ai pris un ton détaché, comme si c'était une activité rare que je pratiquais pour me décompresser le cerveau après deux heures d'études intenses, j'ai même blasphémé (je les ai traités de « niaiseries ») mais, à mon grand soulagement, elles ont été impressionnées et m'ont demandé de leur en filer. Ha, ha.

-Tu parles l'espagnol, toi ? me demande d'un ton hautain une fille que je ne connais pas à priori – mais bien vite je la recale : Ludivine !

-_Si, chica_, je réponds dans un espagnol correct en la prenant de haut. _Estas sorprendida ?_

_ -Pues, si, un poco. Es que yo tambien hablo espanõl. Espero que quieras concederme el privilegio de dejarme leer tus revistas. La literatura española es apasionante._

Oh, merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Sans me démonter, j'affiche mon plus beau sourire.

-_Claro que si_.

Voilà à peu près tout ce que je sais dire en espagnol. Et _Zara_, aussi. Et _mojito_. Je pourrais très bien le placer dans une conversation espagnole, non ? Ca ne fait pas très sérieux, mais c'est joli. Et bon. Je sais parler l'argot de notre région à Giussy et moi, mais une fois qu'il s'agit d'entamer une vraie conversation en catalan, il n'y a plus personne.

J'ai envie de lui lancer « Livio et moi adorons parler de littérature, le soir, au coin du feu », pour la faire enrager, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attirer des ennuis à Livio.

-Bon, je vous laisse, je fais avant que ça sorte. J'étais venue t'apporter ça, Fiona, mais je dois retrouver Remus.

Elle se fige.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, enfin, une petite heure, pour vérifier un devoir. Mais ça ne prendra sans doute pas une heure. On va sans doute papoter comme la dernière fois.

-Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, me dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Un peu trop détaché. Oh, oh. Serait-elle amoureuse pour de bon ?

-Non, enfin, pas beaucoup. Bon, allez, à plus !

Je vais rejoindre Remus en bout de table.

-Salut ! je fais.

Je suis un peu impressionnée, en fait. Le « coin des Maraudeurs », en bout de table, est un peu un endroit sacré. Seule Lily a pu percer leur cercle, maintenant qu'elle est avec James.

-Hé, Loredana ! s'esclaffe Peter. Pas d'autre incendie à déclarer ?

Ha, ha. Très fin. Je force un sourire crispé et me tourne vers Remus.

-Quand tu auras fini, tu me rejoins à la salle de d'habitude ?

-J'ai fini, il répond en se levant. À plus tard, les gars et Lily.

-Bye, Rem.

Je lui souris et nous marchons en direction de notre salle attitrée. Je suis un peu nerveuse, en sa présence. Il a l'air tellement intelligent ! Tellement maître de lui ! Tellement calme !

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Bon, je comprends parfaitement ce que Giussy, Fiona et les autres lui trouvent. À vrai dire, après avoir un peu parlé avec lui, il me fait moins peur. Mais j'ai encore plus l'impression de jouer un rôle que d'habitude.

-Tu n'es pas vexée par Peter, au moins ? il fait.

-Non, non !

Je lâche un petit rire.

-Je n'étais pas dans mon assiette, c'est tout.

-Ca peut arriver.

Il étouffe un bâillement. C'est moi qui l'ennuie ?

-Désolé, tu ne m'ennuies pas, il se reprend. (Mon Dieu, il lit dans mes pensées ?) J'ai juste eu un week-end vraiment crevant.

-Je comprends, moi aussi… je dis, évasive.

Il me jette un coup d'œil, amusé.

-Oh, je… J'ai bien avancé dans mes révisions, je mens en rougissant. Et toi ?

-Pareil, fait-il avec un sourire en coin. Révisions. Tu as étudié quoi ?

Il sait que je mens. Merde ! Bon, pas grave.

-Euh, les soins aux créatures magiques. Ha ! Voilà.

Soulagée, j'entre dans la salle de classe et je m'installe. Je fais disparaître mes lentilles d'un coup baguette et je sors mes lunettes de leur étui. Il me regarde faire.

-Quoi ? je demande.

-Rien. Ça te va bien, les lunettes.

-Oh ! merci, je fais en touchant la monture. Je n'ai pas l'air trop austère ?

Pourquoi je demande ça ? C'est le but, de faire austère. La prof austère et sérieuse.

Et _sexy_, non ? Si, très sexy. Euh, pas trop. Je ne veux pas tomber dans le cliché de la prof sexy et aguicheuse, le petit fantasme des ados de quinze ans.

-Tu as l'air… D'une Serdaigle.

Bon. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Je change de sujet.

-Et ce devoir, alors ?

Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi à baratiner sur ce sujet, puisque, à la vérité, je n'y connais _rien_. J'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal tirée. À plusieurs reprises, il a froncé les sourcils, mais m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas trop se fier à mes capacités en la matière, mais après tout, je suis censée tout maîtriser. Je me jure intérieurement de relire attentivement mes notes de ces quatre dernières semaines en Enchantements (enfin, les notes prises par ma Plume à Papote agrémentées de celles d'Emily que je lui pique en douce – ne lui répétez pas, si elle savait que je recopie ses notes, elle me ferait une scène comme si j'avais lu son journal intime). Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un tel retard. Mais je me force à ne pas y penser.

-Ca va, comme ça ? je demande.

-Oui, merci.

Ça nous a pris une bonne demi-heure, ce truc. Je panique légèrement. Je ne m'y suis même pas encore mise, et il est à rendre pour le prochain cours, mercredi. Mais j'ai encore le temps. J'ai essayé de retenir des passages entiers de celui de Remus, je bidonnerai à ma sauce. Je m'y mettrai dès cet après-midi. Ou plutôt, demain. Pourquoi se presser ? Je ne travaille bien que dans l'urgence.

Une petite voix me souffle à l'oreille que j'ai encore des tas de devoirs à préparer. Je suis en retard sur TOUT. Je la chasse, ennuyée. J'ai pris un peu de retard ? La belle affaire ! Je suis certaine que j'ai encore le temps.

Je range mes affaires, pensant que Remus va partir. Mais il se contente de fourrer son devoir dans son sac et engage la conversation.

-Alors, tu n'es pas trop stressée, pour les Aspics ? Je sais que vous les Serdaigles, vous aimez vous y prendre bien à l'avance.

Hm… à vrai dire, je suis sûre que même le plus fainéant des Serpentards est plus avancé que moi. Je n'ai même pas encore remis une fois mes notes en ordre depuis le début de l'année. J'ai essayé, je vous jure, mais ce jour-là, les Gryffondors s'entraînaient au Quidditch. Je sais que la septième est l'année la plus dure, mais dans ma tête, j'ai déjà fini Poudlard. C'est la première année que je laisse autant traîner. J'ai honte.

-Non, ça va, je dis. Je pense que ça devrait aller. Tu sais, il suffit d'avoir un petit planning et de s'y tenir. C'est la clef.

J'ai lu ça dans un article du Jeune & Sorcière sur les examens, il y a quelques années. Il donnait des conseils pour se préparer aux examens. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, encore ? Ha, oui. Bien manger, faire du sport, euh… dormir beaucoup… ne pas paniquer…

Je ne sais plus trop. Je dois l'avoir conservé quelque part. Il m'inspire quand je décide d'étudier. Je commence toujours par le lire, le recopier trois fois avec mon encre qui change de couleur selon l'humeur, et je l'agrémente de petites illustrations.

-Et toi ?

-Je ne m'y suis pas encore mis, je dois t'avouer. Mais bon. J'ai encore le temps. Je le ferai pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Bonne idée ! C'est ce que je vais faire aussi.

-Tu vas voir le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, ce week-end ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! je fais, enthousiaste. C'est le seul truc d'un peu intéressant qui se passe dans cette foutue école.

Il me regarde, étonné. Je me fige. Oh, non, je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Euh… désolée, je fais. C'est juste que… J'ai beaucoup travaillé, ces derniers temps, alors, j'ai vraiment envie de me changer les idées. Et toi ?

-Oui, je vais le voir. C'est ma maison, après tout. Tu sais… Tu ne devrais peut-être pas travailler autant. Tu devrais… Te ménager des soirées entre filles, tout ça.

-Des soirées entre filles ? je répète, pensive, comme si l'idée ne m'avait pas effleurée. Oui… Sans doute. Tu dois avoir raison.

-Avec les gars, on se fait souvent de petites explorations nocturnes du château, ou du parc, ou de la Forêt Interdite. Tu as déjà exploré le château en pleine nuit ?

Il a l'air de se marrer intérieurement. De se payer ma tête. Comme s'il était au courant.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est interdit de se promener dans le château après le couvre-feu, je dis d'un ton réprobateur.

-Peut-être, mais c'est vachement amusant.

-Je ne sais pas…

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvre et une Fiona échevelée apparaît, comme si elle avait couru. Elle a un air qui veut dire « Ha, ha ! Je vous tiens ! ». Bon, c'est vrai que je ne fais pas très « tutorat » à l'instant. On a rangé toutes nos affaires, je suis appuyée contre un coin de table, j'ai posé mes lunettes sur le haut de mon crâne et j'ai remis mes lentilles en cachette pendant qu'il prenait des notes parce que, et ça me fait mal au ventre de l'avouer vu le prix que je les ai payées, elles me font _super_ mal aux oreilles.

-Ha ! elle dit, soulagée de nous trouver dans cette position anodine. Euh… Je voulais… te remercier encore pour m'avoir prêté tes revues, Loredana.

-Pas de quoi, je réponds, étonnée.

Elle danse d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Bon… je vous laisse, elle reprend, mais elle n'a pas l'air décidée à s'en aller.

Nous attendons quelques secondes, Remus et moi la regardant poliment, puis elle se décide comme à regrets et file.

-Je crois qu'elle craque pour toi, je dis sur le ton de la confidence.

Je plaque mes deux mains sur ma bouche. C'était censé être un secret ! ça m'a échappé ! C'est sorti tout seul ! Remus soupire.

-Ouais, je crois aussi.

Ha, il le sait ? Oh, oh ! Une conversation passionnante en vue ?

-Ca n'a pas l'air ne pas paraître trop plaisir, je remarque, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop curieuse.

Il ne répond rien.

-Pourtant, elle est jolie, je reprends. Et sympa.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Je sais, mais… il y a un truc qui me dérange chez elle. Elle a l'air fausse.

-Fausse ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Un truc qu'elle dégage, sans doute. Enfin. Je me trompe sans doute.

-Sans doute, je dis en haussant les épaules.

Nous nous plongeons dans le silence, perdus dans nos pensées.

-Oh, merde, il s'exclame soudain. Je vais être en retard. Merci pour le coup de main, Loredana. Je payerai Jordan dès que je le vois.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Ca m'a fait plaisir.

En un sens, c'est vrai. Nous n'avons échangé que des propos anodins mais je ne sais pas. Il ne me met plus mal à l'aise. En fait, j'adore ses yeux, maintenant.

Je crois que j'ai changé de clan.

Il me fait un sourire et prend son sac à dos.

-Moi aussi. Merci beaucoup !

La semaine passe, suit son cours. C'est bizarre mais je parle de plus en plus avec Remus. Avant les cours, après les cours, en allant aux cours. Je me suis même mise à côté de lui en études des runes, la dernière fois. Je me suis bien amusée, parce qu'il m'a fait aller sur mon béguin pour le stagiaire, Adrian. Je me demande comment il l'a su car je suis très discrète.

Ohhh, à propos de lui, il faut que je vous raconte ! Nos hiboux se font de plus en plus personnels, maintenant ! Bon, rien de transcendant, mais il m'a demandé si j'étais de famille avec le professeur Lombardo, parce qu'il l'avait eu comme prof. Il m'a dit que c'était son professeur favori, à l'université ! Je ne sais pas s'il dit ça pour être fayot, mais j'étais fière de papa. Je lui ai même écrit un hibou pour lui dire. Puis, on rajoute des touches d'humour quand je lui pose des questions runiques. J'ignorais que j'étais capable de faire des blagues d'intello sur les runes !

Bref, je disais donc, Remus et moi, on commence à devenir copains. Mais pas trop car maintenant, quand je lui parle, je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de ses pupilles dorées. Ça me fascine. Mais j'ai peur d'être impolie si je les regarde plus longtemps.

Fiona ne voit pas notre rapprochement d'un très bon œil. Elle me jette tout le temps des regards noirs. Je l'ai dit à Giussy, elle m'a dit que je me faisais sûrement des idées. J'aimerais la croire.

Je suis assise en DCFM, c'est la fin du cours. Le prof va distribuer les copies avec les résultats de notre dernier devoir et j'ai la boule au ventre. Je m'étais juré que j'allais regarder mon agenda presque tous les jours, et je l'ai fait, mais je ne regardais pas plus loin que le lendemain. Du coup, je l'ai fait à la va-vite, en deux jours, et je suis presque sûre que mes notes ne vont pas être très bonnes.

-Loredana Lombardo… fait-il en passant à côté de mon banc et en me donnant ma copie.

Il continue son petit tour de classe et je fixe la feuille, estomaquée. Non. Pas possible. Je savais que mes points ne voleraient pas très haut, mais là, il doit y avoir une erreur ! Je m'enjoins au calme mais j'ai envie de pleurer.

34. J'ai fait 34 sur cent. Trente-quatre misérables points… Et mes dernières notes ne sont pas assez bonnes pour rattraper celle-ci. Je suis en échec !

-T'as eu combien ? me chuchote Kevin, à côté de qui je suis assise, tout excité. Moi j'ai fait nonante-trois !

Je me dépêche de ranger ma feuille et je me colle un sourire figé aux lèvres.

-C'est super, je réponds sur le même ton. Moi, ce n'est pas génial.

-Oh, allez, je suis sûre que tu fais la fausse modeste, qu'il me dit gentiment.

-… Et Andrew Zeth. Voilà, si vous avez des questions, venez me voir dans mon bureau, il termine au moment où la cloche retentit. Mademoiselle Lombardo, j'aimerais vous voir cinq minutes, s'il vous plaît.

J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires, les larmes aux yeux, et je me fige. Non, pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Kevin me lance un regard étonné et je hausse les épaules. Je ne lui ai évidemment pas montré mes points.

La classe se vide et bientôt il ne reste plus que le prof et moi. J'attends, mais rien ne vient. Finalement, il pousse un soupir et se décide.

-Mademoiselle Lombardo, les autres professeurs et moi-même nous posons des questions, à votre sujet. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez parler ?

Comment ça, « les autres professeurs » ?

-Non, monsieur, je réponds, incapable de dire autre chose.

-Vos notes sont en chute libre. Il faut vous reprendre.

Il a son ton sévère que je déteste. J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Vous avez un très grand potentiel, Loredana. Ne le gâchez pas maintenant, l'année des Aspics.

Je ne réponds rien.

-Bien, la prochaine classe va arriver. Vous pouvez y aller.

J'ai besoin de parler à Giussy. Je me sens tellement mal. J'ai sauté le cours de Métamorphose et je l'ai passé dans les toilettes, à pleurer de tout mon cœur. Puis je suis passée à l'infirmerie me faire donner un billet d'absence, prétextant que je ne me sentais pas bien. Vu mes yeux tout gonflés, l'infirmière l'a gobé. De toute façon, c'est vrai, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je me déteste ! Enfin, un peu de courage. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, et après-midi, je n'ai pas de cours.

En me rendant dans la Grande Salle, je croise Remus dans le couloir. Il me sourit et me salue. Voyant mon air tout malheureux, il fronce les sourcils.

-Ca ne va pas ? il demande.

-Non, je… j'ai eu une mauvaise note, j'explique.

-Ce n'est pas si grave.

-Pour moi, si.

Je me retiens à grand peine de pleurer. Remus ne répond rien. Puis sa main se pose sur mon épaule, qu'il presse affectueusement.

-Allez, ça va s'arranger. Tu es super douée, tu te rattraperas. Je t'aiderai, même, bien que je ne sois pas un Serdaigle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il est si gentil, je ne mérite pas tant de compassion.

Je plonge mes yeux dans la couleur or des siens. J'y vois tant de gentillesse à mon égard que je me sens un peu mieux. Nous restons comme ça, immobiles.

-Ca alors, j'interromps quelque chose ? interrompt une voix.

C'est Fiona. Elle arbore une sorte d'expression gaie forcée à mort. La main de Remus, toujours sur mon épaule, retombe.

-Non, non, du tout, fait-il. Allez, courage, Loredana.

Il s'éloigne. Fiona me trucide du regard.

-Vous êtes bien proches.

Disparue, la gaîté. Il n'y a plus qu'une franche hostilité.

-J'ai eu une sale note, il essayait de me remonter le moral.

-D'accord.

-Non, je t'assure. Rien de plus. (Je me demande pourquoi j'ai à me justifier devant elle.) J'ai juste… J'ai eu la pire note de ma vie. La pire note de toute l'histoire des Serdaigles.

Une larme isolée coule sur ma joue.

-J'ai eu un 34. Un 34 sur 100, tu imagines ! (Le dire ouvre les vannes.) Et le… le prof… m'a dit que… j'étais en chute libre… je hoquète. Et Remus… voulait me consoler… Mais il ne sait pas combien j'ai eu. Je suis si humiliée !

-Ca va aller, reprends-toi, me sourit-elle gentiment. Allez, viens, on va manger.

Elle tourne les talons, et je n'aime pas son air.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous ! Et oui, vous pensiez que j'avais laissé tomber...__  
__Je dois dire que je l'ai pensé moi-même ! __  
__Mais finalement, j'ai eu envie de poursuivre la petite histoire de Loredana Lombardo...___

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.. Le 7 est presque fini, j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la suite. __  
__Je vais essayer d'être un petit peu plus assidue, c'est proooomis ! ^_^__  
_

_PS : n'hésitez pas à me proposer des JP/LE, RL/OC ou SB/OC que vous avez lus & adorés__  
__en commentaire, ou même à me rediriger vers les vôtres : j'adore ! :D__  
_

:: 6 ::

-Allez, ça va aller, Lola, me fait gentiment Giussy en me tendant un énième mouchoir. Ne pense plus à ça. Pense que d'ici quelques jours tu recevras tes deux magnifiques paires de chaussures. Et que dans moins d'un mois on va en boîte.

Je lui souris au travers de mes larmes. Elle a le chic pour trouver les bons mots.

-Tu as raison, je dis. Je ne vais pas laisser un putain de devoir m'abattre. Je mettrai les bouchées doubles. Je vais leur montrer, à tous. Je vais…

Je me sens gonflée d'une envie de vaincre. Mes notes sont en chute libre ? Ils vont voir. Je vais me battre. Je ne vais pas les laisser me descendre comme ça, sans rien faire.

L'humiliation cuisante de cet aparté avec le prof de DCFM a eu lieu hier, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser. Je n'ai pas vu Giussy depuis, et c'est seulement maintenant que je peux lui raconter l'histoire. C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, et les gens me regardent en se demandant ce que je peux bien avoir.

-Salut, les filles !

Nous relevons la tête. C'est Fiona.

-Oh, tu pleures encore à cause de ta mauvaise note ? me fait-elle en prenant un faux air affligé.

-Chut ! Moins fort ! l'enjoint Giussy.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, continue-t-elle d'une voix forte. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir un 34 sur 100. Enfin, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais…

-Fiona ! fait Giussy, fâchée.

Autour de moi, quelques conversations se sont arrêtées. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Non ! Elle n'a pas fait ça ! Comment elle le sait ?

Ha, oui, parce que je lui ai raconté hier, en pleurant comme une nunuche.

-Tiens, je te rends tes Magicosmopolitan. Oups ! Je veux dire… Tes « revues littéraires espagnoles ».

Elle me fait un clin d'œil ostentatoire. Toute la table me regarde. Je les entends murmurer « Hein ? », « De quoi elle parle ? »

-Je les ai prêtés à Ludivine, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Elle ne me lâchait pas avec ça. Elle te fait dire que c'est très utile de changer la couverture pour que ça ait l'air d'une revue sérieuse, alors que c'est un magazine pour filles. Elle les a beaucoup appréciés. Ça l'a bien amusée.

Elle laisse tomber une pile de magazines sur la table, et ils s'ouvrent tous, pêle-mêle, laissant voir des titres d'articles tels que « Les sorts magiques pour protéger sa peau du soleil en été », « La fois où j'ai couché avec un Moldu », « Mode : les nouvelles tendances du monde sorcier ». Fière de son petit effet, elle s'éloigne.

J'ai envie de vomir. Giussy est horrifiée. Autour de moi, les conversations vont bon train.

Ils font des messes basses sur moi.

À la table des Gryffondors, je remarque que plusieurs personnes me montrent du doigt. La nouvelle se répand comme une traînée de poudre. Il y a des éclats de rire. Je veux disparaître !

Je me lève et quitte précipitamment la Grande Salle.

Ce jour-là, je ne vais pas en cours. À nouveau, l'infirmière m'a excusée, tout en me notifiant bien que c'était la dernière fois. J'ai tenté vaillamment d'encaisser et de ne pas craquer, mais son ton sec et ennuyé m'a vraiment mortifiée. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une bonne à rien.

Allongée dans mon lit, je fixe le vide. Mon esprit va à du mille à l'heure. J'ai dormi une bonne partie de la matinée, l'heure du déjeuner doit être passée depuis un moment déjà, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je trouve que j'ai beaucoup pleuré, depuis hier, moi à qui ça n'arrive quasiment jamais, et je me sens vidée de toute larme. Avec tous les pleurs versés, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête vide, d'avoir remis les compteurs à zéro.

C'est décidé. Je me reprends en main. Je sais que je l'ai dit souvent, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne.

Forte de ma nouvelle résolution, je me lève et je m'assieds à mon bureau. Je place devant moi une sélection de mes plus jolies plumes, mes plus beaux carnets destinés à l'étude encore vierges, et j'ouvre mon agenda.

Bon. Un travail en potions à rendre pour après-demain – j'ai déjà réuni la documentation nécessaire, pour une fois –, un en histoire de la magie pour dans cinq jours, plusieurs exercices d'Enchantements et deux leçons de tutorat. Je dresse une liste stratégique : pendant une heure, je ferai de la potion, ensuite je passerai aux petits exercices d'Enchantements, puis je rédigerai mes leçons de tutorat. Ou plutôt non. Je vais commencer par Enchantements. Ou par le tutorat.

Je raye, surligne et colorie ma feuille d'horaire d'étude du jour. Puis la roule en boule et souffle un grand coup. Si je commence comme ça, je me connais, cela n'ira jamais. Commençons par les exercices d'Enchantements – c'est juste de la pratique –, continuons par le tutorat et ensuite les Potions. Je me retiens d'embellir ma nouvelle feuille, car je sais que je vais passer plus de temps à ça qu'au reste.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis plus déterminée que jamais à _vraiment_ travailler, et pas uniquement faire semblant. J'évite de penser à la scène du matin… Tout le monde aura oublié d'ici ce soir, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une fille très connue dans tout Poudlard. Je remonterai la pente et terminerai avec de super notes à mes Aspics. Voilà le plan.

Je travaille à mon tutorat avec acharnement. Franchement, je n'ai jamais fait de leçon aussi bonne. Je n'ai même jamais _assisté_ à une leçon aussi bonne. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est moi. Peut-être que l'enseignement est ma vocation, dans le fond. Apprendre à des apprentis sorciers à maîtriser des sorts élémentaires, agrémenter ça d'une petite info et d'un petit sort inutile mais très utile à la fois, leur donner _envie_ de se renseigner sur le sujet, c'est vraiment ce que j'aime faire. Je devrais dresser une liste des « Pour » et des « Contre » à entamer des études d'enseignante après Poudlard.

Je me rattrape vite. Voilà que je recommence à nouveau à rêvasser. Loredana, sois _sérieuse_, bon sang ! Et c'est en m'enjoignant mentalement à leur prouver à tous que je suis une élève brillante que je termine mes deux leçons.

En les relisant, je suis vraiment fière de moi. Elles sont claires, simples, concises et précises. Elles sont jolies, bien faites, je vous jure, si elles n'étaient pas de moi, j'aurais vraiment envie de les étudier.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre (une Calvin Klein moldue, avec le grand cadran rond) et je reste étonnée. Voilà une heure et demi que je travaille sans avoir vu le temps passer ! Ce n'est pas si dur, finalement, une fois qu'on s'y plonge à fond… C'est même plutôt agréable. La sensation d'avancer, de faire ça pour aider les autres… Ca me motive à continuer.

Je me lance donc avec une concentration toute nouvelle dans mes exercices d'Enchantements, que j'ai finalement fait passer au second plan. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal, au début, mais en ouvrant mes livres de cours, même si mes notes sont brouillonnes, j'arrive à saisir les grands principes des sorts et je parviens à les maîtriser plus ou moins parfaitement au bout de plusieurs essais. Je réitérerai plus tard, là, je passe à la potion.

C'est ainsi que s'envole mon après-midi. Lorsque j'entends mes camarades de dortoir remonter l'escalier, je suis étonnée : les cours sont déjà finis ? Ca a passé tellement vite !

-… Et donc je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait qu'à écouter en cours, je ne suis pas non plus une bonne poire, entends-je dire – je reconnais la voix d'Emily.

Un instant plus tard, en effet, elle rentre dans le dortoir en compagnie d'Anna. Je m'étire sur ma chaise de bureau et leur adresse un sourire radieux, heureuse et fière de toute la tâche que j'ai abattue. À ma grande surprise, Emily m'ignore et Anna me répond par un sourire gêné. Je lance tout de même :

-Vous allez bien, les filles ? Bonne journée ?

Emily me regarde avec colère.

-Et toi ? A rester terrée dans le dortoir, à sécher les cours pour faire tes idioties débilisantes ? Tu as passé une bonne journée, à étudier comment poser le mieux possible son vernis à ongles ?

Ma lèvre inférieure tremblote. Anna pose la main sur l'épaule d'Emily.

-Calme-toi, Emy, fait-elle. Loredana a eu une sale journée. Comprends qu'elle ait préféré rester dans le dortoir aujourd'hui…

Je jette un regard plein de gratitude à Anna et ouvre la bouche pour parler à mon autre camarade de classe. Mais celle-ci ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

-Et nous, alors ? A cause d'elle, Serdaigle est la risée des autres maisons ! Sais-tu, Lombardo, m'apostrophe-t-elle, combien d'élèves de septième se sont moqués de nous aujourd'hui ? Huit ! Huit élèves pour descendre notre maison, pour nous traiter d'hypocrites, dire que Rowena doit être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe. Ils pensent que nous sommes tous comme toi, que les qualités principales de Serdaigle, l'intelligence et l'étude, ne sont que des balivernes et que de ce fait, notre blason n'est qu'une vaste blague. Je sais très bien que tu t'es toujours sentie à l'écart de ta propre classe. Tu ne désires pas être notre amie, et nous n'avons aucune raison de vouloir être la tienne. Nos rapports ont toujours été cordiaux mais peu profonds. Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter que tu nous méprisais à ce point, que tu méprisais ta maison à ce point, pour te permettre de lui faire honte comme ça.

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre, en fait. C'est vrai que j'ai agi égoïstement. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, au fait qu'étudier m'ennuyait, mais je ne me suis pas dit qu'un tel comportement pouvait attirer le blâme sur ma maison.

Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne me sens pas à ma place à Serdaigle. Je ne pense pas que cette maison soit faite pour moi. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime apprendre, mais des choses que je juge utiles, qui me resserviront dans la vie : Lumos, Accio, ce genre de choses. L'Histoire de la Magie m'intéresse, parce que je vois ça comme une vraie histoire, seulement, ce que nous voyons à Poudlard est nul. Bref, je n'ai pas l'intelligence pour les choses sérieuses. Je suis une personne bête et futile.

Ça, on est d'accord. Ça me chagrine de l'admettre mais je me rends bien compte avec le discours d'Emily que c'est ce que je suis. Je ne mérite pas ma place à Serdaigle. Pourtant, j'aime ma maison, malgré tout ! J'adore livre les livres sur Rowena, qui était une sorcière exceptionnelle et fascinante. Je suis toujours très fière qu'elle arrive en seconde position de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons (une fois, quand j'étais en 4ème, on a même gagné la coupe. J'ai pleuré de joie !).

Bref, je me sens indigne de l'âme de Rowena Serdaigle, indigne de mes camarades de maison, même indigne de Giussy qui est vraiment merveilleuse, elle, qui sait allier loisirs et études.

Soudainement, je me sens profondément découragée. Ce serait sans doute mieux si je n'existais pas. Ou si je quittais Poudlard.

Anna fait pour parler, pour tenter de me défendre malgré tout. Mais je l'arrête.

-Ne te donne pas la peine, Anna, Emy a raison, je dis.

Je me lève, enfile ma cape et sors dans le parc.

Je me suis assise au pied d'un arbre, et de temps en temps, l'une ou l'autre personne que je connais passe et m'adresse un regard noir si elle est de Serdaigle, une moquerie si elle est d'une autre maison. J'ignore, je fais comme si tout cela me passait par-dessus la tête.

Soudain, une voix que je connais bien arrive dans ma direction. Je lève la tête. Il s'agit de Sirius Black qui discute avec ses amis, James et Peter. Auparavant, rien que l'apercevoir faisait sursauter mon cœur. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. En fait, ça fait un moment que je ne le regarde même plus, je remarque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne m'attire même plus. Je le trouve assez… banal, dans le fond. Il a une beauté trop classique, trop parfaite à mon goût.

Lorsqu'ils me passent devant, Peter émet une énième moquerie à mon égard. Sirius en rajoute une couche. Je lui lance un regard dégoûté. Pfff… et dire qu'il m'intéressait, il y a peu ! Ce garçon est juste un crétin.

Bref, ils se moquent allègrement de moi, même si je ne leur réponds pas. James évite de se mêler, maintenant qu'il est Préfet-en-Chef, mais il ne les arrête pas pour autant. Peter se contente plus de rire aux blagues de Sirius que de me lancer d'autres vannes, parce que lui, il n'est pas marrant.

Je supporte en silence les deux-trois blagues qu'ils me font. Pas méchantes, du reste, ce sont juste des petites piques. Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est agréable, mais j'encaisse sans répondre, perdue dans mes pensées.

-Bon, les gars, arrêtez, vous êtes lourds, là, j'entends soudain.

Je relève la tête. Remus vient de rejoindre ses amis, et il prend ma défense devant eux. J'ose un petit sourire timide, auquel il ne répond pas. Il ne me regarde pas.

Sirius et Peter gardent leur air narquois.

-Sans rancune, hein, Lombardo, c'était juste pour plaisanter, rien de méchant, me fait le premier avec un clin d'œil.

Mouais… Si c'est ça leurs plaisanteries… Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié.

-Bon, allez, on se voit en cours demain, si tu décides d'y aller ! me lache Peter. On y va ? propose-t-il à ses amis.

-Ouais, moi j'ai faim, on a qu'à aller faire un tour en cuisines ! propose James.

La proposition est acceptée bruyamment par ses deux compères. Remus, lui, se contente de leur dire :

-Je vous rejoins.

Je repose mon regard sur lui. J'ai mal dans la poitrine, tellement j'ai peur qu'il me dise que je suis nulle ou quelque chose comme ça. Il aurait raison, mais franchement, je ne veux pas que _lui_ me dise ça. Encore moins que les autres. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que son opinion compte pour moi, je veux qu'il continue à me voir comme une bonne élève, douée et assidue, celle qui l'aidait à se remettre en ordre, qui lui donnait des cours de soutien…

Il baisse les yeux jusqu'à moi. Je serre mes bras autour de mes genoux.

-Tu sais, Loredana, j'ai raté mon devoir de Sortilèges. Il fallait me le dire si tu n'y comprenais rien. Ce n'est pas la peine d'entraîner les autres dans ta chute.

Et il part, me laissant là, honteuse, mortifiée.

C'est décidé : je ne vais plus les laisser m'atteindre. J'ai passé une heure dehors, à tenter de rassembler mes pensées, de faire sortir les mauvaises et de ne conserver que les bonnes. J'ai bien inspiré et expiré, comme l'a conseillé Yorina Kamazika, la prof de yoga, dans une édition spéciale du Magicosmo. « Cours de yoga express », ça s'appelait. Je me suis vaguement fendue de quelques positions – soleil allongé, scorpion endolori, ce genre de choses. Je crois qu'en fait, je suis naturellement douée pour le yoga. J'ai réussi à toucher mes pieds avec mes mains dès le deuxième essai.

Enfin soit, je pense que cette petite séance de yoga a marché. Je suis déterminée à prendre le dessus.

Inspirant profondément pour me donner du courage, je résous l'énigme de Rowena en vitesse et rentre dans ma Salle Commune. Des yeux, je cherche la personne qui m'intéresse et je la trouve rapidement.

-Jordan, fais-je en m'avançant vers lui, je sais qu'avec les événements de ce matin, je suis un peu tombée en disgrâce à vos yeux, mais sache que cela n'affecte en aucun cas mon tutorat. D'ailleurs…

Je sors de mon sac, que j'avais pris avec moi, mes nouvelles leçons, et lui tends.

Horreur. Il les regarde avec dédain.

-Ma très chère Donna, dit-il, je crains fortement que tu n'aies pas compris au juste de quoi il retourne. Notre entreprise se veut sérieuse et fiable. Je pense qu'avec ce que tu nous as dévoilé de toi aujourd'hui, tu ne corresponds pas franchement à cette définition.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? je m'inquiète.

-Cela signifie, Loredana Lombardo, qu'après concertation avec les autres membres initiateurs du mouvement (il désigne Emily de la main), nous avons décidé de te suspendre de tes fonctions. C'est effectif dès maintenant. Désolé.

Il se retourne, pour me signifier que la discussion est close. La bouche ouverte, je reste coite. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire que tout cela n'a rien à voir, que je suis en train de me reprendre en main mais cela ne changerait strictement rien, je le sais. Les larmes aux yeux, je décide de garder ma dignité et m'éloigne la tête haute.

Lorsque je retourne au dortoir, Anna y est déjà, à écrire une lettre. Je n'ose pas la regarder. Je me jette sur mon lit et tire les baldaquins.

Recroquevillée en chien de fusil, je suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Si je récapitule, en 48 heures, j'ai :

-eu la pire note de ma vie

-été ridiculisée devant tout le monde par une fille complètement folle, et j'ignore totalement pourquoi

-perdu toute crédibilité face à mes camarades

-été raillée par l'école entière

-et je ne sais même pas si Giussy voudra toujours de moi comme amie après ça… Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que je suis restée dans le dortoir quasiment toute la journée. L'heure du dîner approche, et je n'ai toujours pas faim. (Je mens. Je dis ça pour faire dramatique, mais j'ai la dalle ! Je n'ai rien avalé aujourd'hui !).

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque j'entends Anna se racler la gorge.

-Loredana ? je l'entends m'appeler.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit, sur les genoux, et passe la tête au travers des baldaquins bleus.

-Oui ?

-Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard tu connais le dosage exact de poudre de trèfles à quatre feuilles, pour le devoir de préparation des ingrédients, en Potions ?

-Le…

-Oui, j'ai une hésitation, tout à coup.

Je la regarde, coite. Elle me fait un gentil sourire.

Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'en fait, elle connaît la réponse. Mais c'est sa façon à elle de me dire qu'elle ne me rabaissera pas comme les autres.

-Douze milligrammes, je réponds au bout de quelques secondes.

-Tu es sûre ? Ce n'était pas treize ?

Elle sait aussi bien que moi que c'est douze. Mais elle veut me laisser avoir le dernier mot. Je suis sûre de moi parce que j'ai planché une bonne heure sur ce devoir.

-Douze milligrammes, je répète.

-Je te fais confiance, alors.

Elle se retourne vers son devoir, et je l'observe encore quelques secondes. Ça peut paraître anodin mais je vous jure que je me sens vraiment mieux, d'un coup. Je saute hors de mon lit et je vais chercher mon devoir de Potions à mon tour, mue d'une étrange volonté.

-Ca te dit qu'on travaille un peu à deux ? je lui demande. J'ai… J'ai besoin de motivation.

Elle pose sa plume et se tourne vers moi, le bras sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-J'attendais que tu me le proposes.

-LOLA !

À peine descendue la dernière marche, une tornade noire s'abat sur moi.

-Mais tu étais où, bon sang ? me fait Giussy en me relâchant (il était temps parce qu'elle est peut-être petite, mais elle a de la poigne !). Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée !

-Je…

-Je suis désolée, m'interrompt-elle sans me laisser parler. Désolée, désolée, désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Fiona. On s'est disputées, elle et moi. C'est ma faute.

-Giussy…

-Non, franchement, ce n'est pas juste. Tu as bien le droit de t'accorder un petit délassement de temps en temps, non ? Moi aussi, je fais ça ! Et ça arrive, d'avoir une sale note.

-Giusella ! je fais, un peu plus fort pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Ça marche. Instantanément, elle se tait et me regarde en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu veux que je jette un œil à ton devoir de métamorphose ? je fais en levant un sourcil.

-… Et donc, voilà toute l'histoire, je conclus, la tête entre les mains.

Ma meilleure amie m'a écoutée patiemment lui expliquer ces dernières semaines. La flemme qui a pris le dessus sur ma volonté de bien faire. Ma sensation de déjà avoir quitté Poudlard, maintenant que je suis en 7ème, et mon désintérêt vis-à-vis des cours. Mon imposture en tutorat. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Je la comprends parce qu'à sa place, je resterais silencieuse, moi aussi. Mais je me demande pourquoi elle ne me traite pas d'idiote.

-Lola…

Elle a un air affligé, qui ne dure pas longtemps. Une expression déterminée se peint sur son visage.

-Toi, ma fille, on va te reprendre en main, m'assure-t-elle. On passera une heure à la bibliothèque tous les jours. Tu auras obligation de me rendre des comptes vis-à-vis de ton travail scolaire. Et tu… Je…

Elle semble visiblement à court d'inspiration et regarde autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'en retrouver. Je lui souris faiblement.

-C'est adorable de ta part, Giu, mais… non. Je ne veux pas que mes bêtises empiètent sur ton temps libre.

-Mais ce n'était pas une proposition, Loredana Lombardo. C'est une _obligation_, tu m'as entendue ?

-Mais, Giu…

-Il n'y a pas de « Mais Giu » qui tienne ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Depuis la première année, je ne sais pas ce que tu as trouvé en moi, mais tu as bien voulu de moi, et tu m'as présentée à tes amies, et sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, parce que tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, Lola, c'est bien plus même, et moi, je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour toi, je me suis contentée d'être le boulet que tu présentais à tes copines qui s'en fichaient, et…

À bout de souffle, elle se tait et baisse la tête. Misère, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh, Giussy ! je fais, et je me jette dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai, Loredana, tout ce que je te dis, c'est vrai…

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi ! Tu es la seule avec qui je peux être moi-même, et mes autres copines t'adorent aussi, elles me demandent toujours de tes nouvelles, et elles t'écrivent pour ton anniversaire et pour Noël, et elles veulent te voir, et…

Je pleure à chaudes larmes, maintenant, et elle aussi.

-Ce que nous sommes nian-nian ! je fais en riant au travers de mes larmes.

-Oui, vraiment ! Nous ne le dirons à personne !

Elle s'écarte et on rigole toutes les deux. Je suis encore vraiment touchée.

-Bon, alors, tu es d'accord, pour le plan ?

-Je croyais que c'était une obligation ?

-Oh, crois-moi, c'en est une, elle fait en prenant un air menaçant qui me fait à nouveau éclater de rire.

Je retourne vers la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres. Giussy m'a vraiment remonté le moral. On a discuté pendant une heure des modalités pratiques, et j'ai failli louper le dîner à nouveau – ça m'aurait fait vraiment mal parce que j'avais super faim, et en plus ils servaient des aubergines grillées, et c'est mon légume préféré.

Bien sûr, on s'est encore moqué de moi, et ça m'a fait très mal. Mais Giussy + plan d'attaque + aubergines ont fait que j'ai réussi à faire semblant de les ignorer.

Alors que je vais bifurquer en direction de la Salle des Serdaigles, une voix que je connais très bien maintenant m'interpelle. Mon estomac fait un looping tandis que je me retourne.

-Loredana, je dois te parler, me dit Remus en s'approchant de moi à grandes enjambées. Tu as cinq minutes ?

Toujours faire semblant d'être occupée, je me rappelle. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à me dire.

-Oui, bien sûr, je m'entends répondre. (Mince ! Je ne devais tout de même pas avoir l'air si disponible !) Mais cinq minutes, je reprends.

Il me sourit, comme s'il percevait mon tourment intérieur. C'est quoi, son truc ? Comment il a l'air de si bien percevoir les émotions des gens ? Il doit y avoir un truc magique chez ce gars. Je veux dire, _magique_, même pour Poudlard.

-Viens.

Il me prend la main et me traîne vers un endroit moins exposé. Il… il m'inquiète, un peu.

-C'était juste pour m'excuser d'avoir été aussi sec avec toi, tout à l'heure. Désolé aussi pour Jay, Si' et Pete. Ils peuvent craindre un peu, parfois.

Il a dit ça avec un sourire d'indulgence que je trouve mignon. Moi aussi, j'ai le même sourire quand je défends Giu alors qu'elle a fait un truc pas terrible.

-C'est rien, je réplique, trois de plus ou de moins…

-De ma part en tout cas, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment nul. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée.

Je lui coule un regard qui veut dire « tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ? ». Il rigole et hausse les épaules.

-A part le dernier devoir, bien sûr. Mais franchement, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi désagréable.

Je hausse les épaules à mon tour.

-Franchement, je ne m'en suis pas formalisée, je mens.

Son ton sec et claquant m'a poursuivie tout le reste de l'après-midi, mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer.

-Je m'en suis pris plein la tronche et c'était mérité.

Il soupire.

-Si je peux te donner un conseil…

-Oui ?

-Ignore-les. Ils s'en fichent, dans le fond. Chacun ses problèmes. Mais ils voient que ça marche. Ça finira à un moment ou à un autre mais s'ils voient que tu n'y attaches aucune espèce d'importance, ils vont se lasser plus vite. Et même pour les Serdaigles. Ils exagèrent. Tu n'as fait perdre aucun point à ta maison, que je sache, et si les autres maisons se moquent un peu de vous à cause de ce qui t'arrive, c'est juste parce que les Serdaigles sont vachement marrants à tourmenter. Alors, passe au-dessus.

Je ris un peu.

-Je vais essayer, je promets.

-Tant mieux.

Il me regarde d'un air bienveillant en me souriant. Je suis plongée par son regard, là. Je n'arrive plus à m'en détacher. Il est si… Spécial. Pourquoi je le trouvais bizarre, avant ? Pourquoi j'avais peur de ses yeux ? Je suis fascinée. Je pourrais les contempler des heures…

J'ai dû me rapprocher sans faire exprès parce que quand il me sort de mes pensées en arguant que les cinq minutes que je lui avais accordées sont passées, et qu'il ne veut pas abuser plus longtemps de ma patience, je remarque que je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres de son nez. Les joues rouges, je m'éloigne et je bafouille qu'il a sans doute raison.

Mais avant qu'on se laisse à la croisée des chemins entre sa Salle Commune et la mienne, je lui lance quand même un « Merci » qui vient du fond du cœur.


End file.
